Anything for Family
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Moving in with her cousins Kagome was now living a normal life with the love of cars and the rush. She was able to find new love and soon a new adventure and danger will begin. But this time it wasn't demons she had to worry about.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

Kagome plane had finally landed in L.A California airport and she sighed in relief. She loved flying but not that much on planes where she couldn't control it. Thanks to the journey to the past her grades and attendants were bad that she was unable to get in a good school back home. So her mom was able to ask her husbands' relatives that live in east L.A California to see if she can stay with them so she could finish school. They agreed since they haven't seen her in years and they were happy to help her out. When she got off the plane she was greeted by her cousins Dominic and Mia Toretto.

"Oh Kagome, its been such a long time." Mia smiled and hugged

"Its great to see you too Mia." Kagome said

"Look at you little cousin. I'm gonna have to fight off every guy it seems to keep them away from you." Dom laughed when he brought her in a tight bear hug.

"Uh Dom…your squeezing…the life out of me." Kagome said

He let go with a chuckle and went to get her luggage as Mia wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"It's good to have you here. It'll be nice to have another girl in the house." She said

"What are you talking about Mia? There's Letty." Dom said

"Yes, only Letty and she has complain about it too." Mia said

"Who's Letty?" Kagome asked

"Dom's girlfriend." Mia said as they reached Dom's car

"Who you'll be seeing at the house when we get there. As well as the rest of the group." Dom said as he placed her bags in the trunk and saw the worry look on her face. "Don't worry they'll like you and if they don't I'll beat the hell out of them. Also if they get a little handsy on you they'll have to deal with me."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at his statement. When she was a kid he was always protective her and Souta. He was like the big brother they always wanted and Mia was like the big sister to her that always tried to keep them out of trouble. When she met her cousin's friends at the house she got along with them quite fast. She remembered Vince when she was a kid and he was like another big brother to her. She and Letty had gotten along well and she reminded Kagome of Sango a little because of her kick-ass attitude. Leon kind of flirted with her at first until Dom and Vince got all protective and he backed off. But later on he and Jesse were like two goofy brothers to her now.

She had learned about their love for street racing and she found it interesting at first and when she watched them she started to love it. Dom told her that he was willingly to teach her if she's up to it and she couldn't say yes any faster. She believed it to be in her genes because the moment she drove it became easy for her. On her first race she was actually nervous of course but she won thanks to Dom and Letty's tips and advice. Dom couldn't be more proud of her. As she was about to collect her money one of the drivers was becoming a sore loser and called her out being a cheater. Kagome wasn't backing down and told him to stop being a pussy and give her the money that rightfully won. That seem to pissed the guy off and was about to slap her but one of the other racers stepped in and caught his arm before twisting it.

"Alright Earl stop being a douchebag and be a man and give the lady her money." The guy said

The man grunt in agreement and gave her the money with other hand.

"Thank you." She said taking the money

"Now why don't you leave before Dom fines out about this and kick your ass." The guy said

He released the guy before pushing away and the guy ran off. Kagome looked at her savor and she couldn't help but blush. He was really good looking.

"Thanks for that." Kagome smiled

"No problem, he can be an asshole sometimes when he loses. Leonard O'Conner." He said and shook her hand.

"Kagome Toretto Higurashi." Kagome smiled

"I know, I've seen you around. Toretto cousin right." He said

"Kagome."

She looked over her shoulder and saw Dominic waving her over.

"Come on we're heading home." Dom said

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you Leonard." She said

"Hopefully I'll see again." He smiled

"Maybe." She smiled

She turned around and hurried over to Dominic's car.

"Was O'Conner bothering you kid?" Dom asked

"No, actually he kind of helped me with this guy that refuse to give his money." Kagome said "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's a good racer and a good kid. He just had tough life." Dom said when he drove. "He and his older brother got mix up with some bad people have done some time for car thief and drug smuggling a few years back. I knew his brother and they were all that they had. They did what they needed to survive."

"Where is his brother now?" She asked

"What Leonard told me Andrew tried to do right and join the army. He got killed in combat." Dom said "I promised his brother that I would look after him while he was gone. I lived up to my promise and was able to get him a part time job at the garage and at Harries auto shop."

Kagome couldn't help but smiled. Dominic may act tough but he always cares about those that he sees as family and family meant everything to him like it does to her.

A year has passed by and now Kagome was seventeen and was in her junior year of high school. She was an honors student now since she got her grades up. Her hair was all the way to her butt now and had blue highlights. Her skin was a little tan and her figure had all the curves in the right places that made her look like a model. Dom and the boys pretty much had to scare off every boy that ever came near her except for Leonard. He started to become part of the crew and he and Kagome have gotten pretty close. So close that they started dating with Dom's permission of course. It looked like he somehow knew that this was going to happen because he was actually okay with it but not before he threaten him first.

When school was over Kagome started to walk to the family grocery store, the place wasn't far but she really wish she had a car right now. Only because every time she kept walking she had to glance over her shoulder every once in a while. For about three years she always felt like someone was watching her but she could never detect who it was. It stopped when she moved but about a week ago she started to feel it again. She shrugged it off when the family grocery store came to view. She saw Mia by the counter talking to a blonde hair guy that's been coming around for about three weeks now. Kagome hid a smirk, knowing that Mia had a crush on the guy.

"Hey Mia." She smiled

"Hey Kagome, why aren't you in school?" Mia asked

"It was a short day today." Kagome smiled went to sit on one of the stools.

She took out her text books and notebook and started doing her homework. Mia went to make her a snack and Brian glanced a little at the teenage girl next to him. He always sees her around them and didn't understand how she fits in the group. He then saw her smile and turned her head to the streets. Suddenly engines were heard and the whole gang had arrived. She could sense Vince anger when he saw Brian without even looking at him.

"Hey guys." Kagome smile

She stood up when Leonard walked over to her and wrapped her around his neck before kissing him.

"Hey baby, why didn't you tell me that you were off early?" He asked

"It's not that far of a walk from here." She said and kissed him again. "You know I can handle myself."

"So true." He smirked

"Vince…Vince!" Mia said

They looked to the side and saw that Vince was sitting between them and glaring at Brian. Sensing that a good show was about to happen Leonard sat down on the stool and placed Kagome on his lap.

"What?" Vince asked finally looked at her.

"Can I get you anything?" Mia asked

Vince looked at her up and down before nodding. "You look good."

Seeing that he needed to go Brian stood up to reach in his pocket to pay his meal.

"Thanks a lot Mia, see you tomorrow." He said

Mia smiled with a nod.

"Tomorrow?" Vince muttered

"I love this part." Leonard whispered in Kagome's ear

She couldn't help but shake her head and smile. Vince got up and followed after Brian out.

"Try Fat Burger from now on, get yourself a double cheese with fries for $2.95 faggot." He said

"I like the tuna here." Brian said

"Bullshit no one likes the tuna here!" Vince yelled

"Yeah will I do." Brian said

He was about to get his keys to open his car until Vince pushed him from his car. He turned around nailing Vince with a right hook.

"Mia, Vince is at it again." Kagome sang

"Jesus Christ, Dom! Would you get out there? I'm sick of this shit!" Mia yelled

Dom made no signs of getting up and Kagome backed her up.

"She not kidding Dom you really need to get out there!" Kagome said

Dom got up and lean his arm against the wall looking at the brawl and then at the girls.

"What did you put in that sandwich?" He joked

"That's really funny." Mia said dryly

"Dom." Letty and Kagome said

"Alright." He said

He marched out with Jesse, Leon, Leonard and Letty behind him. Kagome wanted to follow them but was stopped by Mia. She pouted and sat back down on the stool and just watched the scene. Dom was able to pull Brian off of Vince and glared at him.

"Hey he was in my face in my face." Brian stated

"No, I'm in your face." Dom glared

Vince went back to hit Brian again but Leonard was able to pull him back.

"Relax man, don't push it. You embarrass me!" Dom shouted

Both Leon and Leonard shoved him back towards the store so he could calm down.

"Jesse give me the wallet." Dom said

Jesse did as he was told since the guys wallet fell out of his pocket when he was fighting.

"Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killers name, it that what you are?" Dom glared

"No man.' Brian said

"Don't come around here again." Dom ordered and walked away

"Hey man, you know this is bullshit!" Brian called

"Leonard! He works for Harry's right?" Dom asked Leonard

Leonard looked at the guy with narrowed eyes and his arms crossed. When Harry hired him he didn't really trust him at all. Something about him made him think that he was a cop or something.

"Yeah, he just started." Leonard said

Dom looked back at Brian with a glare.

"Really, now you were just fired." Dom said and walked inside

Leonard walked backwards still glaring at him for a few minutes before turning around and heading inside. He sat on the same stool and brought Kagome back on his lap.

"Well that went well." Kagome muttered and ran her hand through her hair.

Unware to anyone, a man in a tinted car that was parked a few miles down was taking pictures of her. The man smiled at the photo he took of her and rubbed his thumb over her face.

"Just a few more years my little Kagome and we'll be together." The man smiled

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/K: Well I hope you like. Just letting you know that I picture young Wentworth Miller when he was in Buffy the Vampire Slayer in that episode.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

When night fall began the gang pulled into the races as a V formation like they always do. Everyone stared as they got out of their cars. Leonard wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist when she got out of his car and she notice that he was glaring at someone. She looked where he was glaring at and shook her head when she saw Brian.

"He has some balls coming out here." Kagome smirked

"Or a death wish." Leonard muttered

Kagome knew why he didn't like the guy. It was because he reminded him of what his oldest brother may look like. The asshole left him and his brother to defend themselves alone with their bastard dad.

"Hey look at me." She said softly and place a hand on his cheek. "You are here now, surrounded by people that care and love you."

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before heading over to the others. They saw Dom talking to one of their friends Hector and they were dealing. Dom was racing of course along with two other people. Edwin and some Asian guy and then Brian came in with a pink slip.

"You can't just climb into the ring with Ali cause you think you can box." Jesse said

"He knows I can box." Brian said pointing to Vince. "So check it out, it's like this. I lose, winner takes my car clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash, and I take the respect. To some people that's more important."

Kagome had to give him credit, he had guts. She looked over at Dom seeing that he was thinking it over.

"That your car?" Dom said nodding towards the green Skyline.

Jesse opened the hood and told Dom everything that was inside.

"I see a cool-air intake. It's got a Nos-fogger system and a T-four turbo, Dominic." Jesse said "I see an A.I.C controller. It has direct port nitrous injection.

"Yeah, and a stand-alone fuel management system." Leonard said and looked at Dom. "I don't know, Dom not a bad way to spend 10,000 dollars."

"You got that right kid." Dom nod

"See that shit? He's got enough NOS in there to blow himself up, period." Edwin commented

"Yeah, we call that a rookie mistake. Which makes me wonder how long you've been racing?" Leonard said

Everyone chuckled at his comment.

"Babe, be nice." Kagome smirked, knowing very well that he was baiting to new guy and trying to embarrass him.

Brian just shrugged it off and looked at Dom.

"So, what do you say? Am I worthy?" He asked

"We don't know yet. But you're in." Dom said "Let's go."

Everyone cheered and got into their cars. They didn't take long to pull out of the ally and they drove to an abandon street. When Kagome got out of Leonard's car she saw some racer chasers looking at him and she had to hold back a growl. Leonard smiled at her jealously and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on babe, you know you're the only woman for me." He said behind her.

"Better be or else I sic Dom and Letty at you." She smirked

They laughed and walked towards where the group were waiting at to watch the race. They waited for a few minutes till Leon got the clear and Hector stepped in front of the cars. He held his arms up before shouting 'Go' and they were off. When the race began the sound of it got Kagome excited and she couldn't wait till it was her turn to race. The cars were coming back and she saw Brian in the lead. For now of course. Dom hit his NOS and finished first as Brian's car lost control and came in last. She knew he got too cocky and used his NOS too soon. Just like Leonard said rookie mistakes. Hector slapped the money into Dom's hand and they both laughed. When Brian came out of his car he still had a smile on his face.

"Did you have fun?" Jesse teased

He opened Brian's car hood and when he did smoke poured out and everyone started laughing.

"What are you smiling about?" Dom asked

"Dude, I almost had you." Brian smiled

Everyone laughed more.

"You almost had me?" Dom laughed " You never had me. You never had your car. Granny shifting, not double clutching like you should. You're lucky that hundred shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake." He moved around the car as everyone was agreeing with him. "Almost had me? Now me and the mad scientist gotta rip apart the block and replace the piston rings you fried." He closed the hood. "Ask any racer, any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winnings winning."

The crowd cheered in agreement. But it was cut shortly when Leon's voice came over the radio telling everyone that the cops were coming. Leonard quickly took Kagome's hand and they got into his car. Everyone split up to ditch the cops. Two were on their tails but with Leonard's skills they were able to lose them. Once the close was clear he was about to head back to the base but Kagome told him that she had one of her 'Feelings' that Dom hasn't made it back. Everyone was use to her ability to know where everyone was and they never question it. So they drove around looking for Dom hoping that the cops haven't got him yet.

"This is where he would have hid his car." Leonard said looking at the parking garage. "Where could he be?"

"Go further up and turn right on the second light." Kagome said

"That's close to Jonny's territory. Dom's not stupid to go there." Leonard said

Then he notice a car that's been following them for a while.

"How long has that Corvette been following us?" He asked

She looked through the review mirror and saw a 2000 black Corvette with tinted front and back windows. She saw that car at the alley but didn't see anyone getting in or out of it and saw it again at the races.

"It's been at the alley and the race. But I didn't see anyone coming out of it. Then it started to follow us when the cops showed up." She said

They reached the first light and stopped when it turned red and the two stayed still as they waited for the car to stop on their left. He and Kagome glanced at the car and the tinted windows stayed up. She didn't know who it was but this person's aura uneased and worried her. When the light turned green the car took off fast and then turned on the next light. Once the car was out of sight Kagome let out a breath that she was holding and saw Leonard do the same but also saw him holding a gun by his side. She knew that he was worried so she gently placed her hand on his, telling him that they were safe now. He looked at her and nodded before putting the gun on safety and placed it back in the department before heading off. When they made a turned on the second light like she said they saw Dom and Brian walking on the side walk.

"What the fuck are you two doing? Having a midnight stroll?" Leonard said when he rolled Kagome's window down.

"Not now Leonard. It's been a long night." Dom said and turned Brian. "Get in."

They got in the car and Leonard drove off.

"You guys want to explain why you're in Jonny's territory?" Kagome asked

"Rookie here made a wrong turn when the cops were on our tail." Dom said "He and you two are the only ones that came back for me."

"Anything for family. We stick together remember." She smiled

Dom smiled "That's right cuz."

Brian and Leonard couldn't but smile too. Then her smiled turned to a frown and turned to her side of window. She felt that aura again. It was following them again but on the other street.

"Kagome what is it?" Dom asked

"That car is following us." She whispered

Brian raised a brow.

"There was this car that's been following us since the chase. Kagome saw it at the ally and race too. A black Corvette 2000 with tinted windows front and back." Leonard said "It followed us until it drove passed us on the second light."

"Cop?" Dom glared

"Too fucking nice of car for a cop's salary, even for an undercover one. Beside wouldn't they be you following instead." Leonard said

"And they weren't part of Jonny's crew, they come in packs." Kagome said "I don't know who it was but it made me scared there for a second."

"We'll check it out tomorrow and if its not there again I'll ask Hector. He always know the new people around." Dom said and reached for her hand and squeezed it.

She smile softly and her unease feeling went away. It was just like old time when she was kid he was always there to keep her safe.

After a long silent ride they made it to Dom's house and saw the after party was still going on. Dom invited Brian in for a drink and the males of the group weren't that happy that he was there. But Kagome didn't care right now. After what happen she just wanted to go to her room and relax. She turned to Leonard with a smile that he knew very well and he smirked.

"I'm going to turn in early tonight. Would you like to join me?" She asked

"What about all are guest?" He smirked

"Fine then, you stay here and mingle and I'll be upstairs." She said and leaned up and whispered in his ear. "But just a little warning I might be having some fun with myself without you."

She turned around with a smirk on her face knowing she got him and walked up the stairs. It took only five second for him to be on her tail and she started racing to her room. She was fast but he was quicker and he through her over his shoulder and went into her room. Once the door was lock and close it, it didn't take long for them to lip lock each other and started taking their clothes off. They started having sex about two months ago and they were starting to be addicted for each other. Sure he had sex before but he was her first and the feeling that she gave him was unreal and he couldn't get enough of her. She was his drug and he was her attic.

Unknown to them that the black corvette was parked in the lot where the person had a good view of her room. The man enjoyed the view when he only saw a naked Kagome and then looked back at the pitcher he took with a glare. He burned a hole on Leonard's face with the cigarette lighter and started to tear his body out of the pitcher piece by piece till it was only Kagome.

"He does not deserve my Kagome. He took advantage of you my little angel. Just like the other one." He said and then picked a pitcher of fifteen year old Kagome and Inuyasha with his red head on. He started tracing her face with his index finger. "I should have taken you away then when that strange boy was finally gone but…I had a job to do back home. I'm so sorry my Angel." And then kissed the pitcher. "Soon. I promise my love. Soon you'll see that I'm the one you love." Then look back that the window with a smirk. "All mine."

.

.

 **A/N: Any guesses on who the creep is? I won't reveal who it is until the last chapter of the first movie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

The next day the team was at the garage working or in Kagomes' case messing around with Jesse. She would have messed around with Leonard but when he's at work he's all serious and no play. Then a tow truck passed by in the back and they saw Brian coming out of it. She saw the piece of junk on the bed of the truck and she raised a brow.

"What the hell is this?" Leonard said walking behind her and placed his hand on her hip.

"What do you got there Spilner?" Dom asked

"This is your car." Brian said pointing to the piece of junk.

Everyone started laughing.

"My car? I said a 10 second car not a 10 minute car." Dom laughed

Jesse walked up to the car and banged on it a little.

"You could push this across the finish line or…tow it." He said

They laughed again at his joke.

"You couldn't even tow that across the finish line." Leonard said, he brought Kagome closer to his chest and placed his chin on her head.

"You two have no faith." Brian accused

"Oh I have faith in you." Dom laughed

"But I don't." Leonard smirked

"Also this isn't a junk yard this is a garage." Dom said

"Pop the hood." Brian said

When Jesse popped the hood and he told Dom what was in the wreck car.

"2JZengine no shit." He said

"What do you say now." Brian asked

"I retract my previous statement." Dom said

"You know what? This will decimate all after you put about $15,000 in it or more if we have to overnight parts from Japan." Jesse said

"We'll put it on my tab at Harry's." Dom said looking the car over.

"Yes." Jesse smiled and went to his computer

"I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass. There's a show down in the desert called Race Wars." Dom said "That's where you'll do it. When you're not working at Harry's you're working here."

Brian looked a little shock from this.

"So if you can't find the right tool in this garage so call Mr. Arizona you don't belong anywhere near a car." Leonard smirked as he pointed a wrench and turned away with Kagome in his arm.

"You're starting to like him now aren't you?" Kagome smirked

"He still has to pass a few barriers before I could trust him." He said

Then she turned towards him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to get some lunch for everyone, you want anything?" She asked

"Anything is fine with me." He said

Just as she was about to leave she squeaked a little when something slapped her ass. She turned around and saw Leonard just smirked at her.

"Sorry babe, couldn't resist." He said

Mia, Letty and Jesse laughed, while Brian shook his head with a smirk and Dom just rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop doing that around me. She's still my baby cousin O'Conner." Dom said sternly

Leonard laughed but put his hands up in surrender and went back to work before winking at Kagome. She shook her head with a smirk and drove off in his car. She stopped at an Italian restaurant to pick up their orders and head back to Leonard's car. That was until she bumped into someone and was about to fall but it never happened. The person that she bumped into managed to catch her in time. She looked up at her savior and she had to say the guy was pretty handsome. He looked the same age as Dom with black hair and grey green eyes. But as handsome as he was she felt a little unease about him. There was something about his aura that almost matched Naraku's darkness but in human form. Which this guy was. But that smirk sure did look like his.

"Thanks…uh…sorry about that." She said

"No problem love, no one got hurt." He said with a British accent

Not wanting to be anywhere near this guy she was able to get out of his grip and walked away. She hurried to Leonard's car but she sensed him following her. When she reached the car she tried to fine her keys.

"Ms?" He said

She turned around and he hold up her keys in his hand with that damned smirked on his face.

"You dropped these." He said

"Thank you." She said

He handed them to her and she could have sworn that he slid his finger over her hand when she took the keys. His smirk never left his face when he walked away and she finally let out the breath she was holding. She got in the car and drove off, praying to the gods that she would never see that guy again.

Time had passed and everybody has been working on Brian's car ever since. Pretty soon it was Sunday already and that meant the family BBQ at their house. Kagome and Leonard were already at the house with Dom, Mia, Jesse and Brian as they were waiting for the others. When they heard the cars parking in the lot Kagome and Leonard went to help them out. Vince saw that Brian was there and he got mad.

"I'm outta here." He said handing Leon the bags

"Come on dog." Leon said then turned to Dom. "Yo, Dom."

"Vince get over here and give us a hand." Dom said

"Looks like you got all the help you need brother." Vince said and got in his car

"Forget it Dom, he'll come back when he's hungry." Leonard shrugged

After the food was done everyone sat down at the table. Jesse grabbed a piece of chicken and put it on his plate.

"Hey hold up." Dom said to him. "Because you were the first to reach in to get the chicken you say grace."

"Come on, Kagome's the youngest in the group. Make her do it." Jesse whined

"I'm not the one that took the chicken Jess." Kagome smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

He did the same to her and everyone laughed.

"And she knows the rules better than anyone here, so say grace." Dom said

Everyone bowed their heads and waited for Jesse to speak.

"Dear heavenly um…" Jesse said

"Spirit." Kagome helped out

"Spirit, thank you. Thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous four core intercoolers." He said " And ball bearing turbos and titanium value spring, thank you."

"Amen." Everyone said

"Not bad." Dom said and patted Jesse's back

"He was praying to the car gods." Letty laughed

Kagome laughed and then turned her head to the lot when she sensed Vince coming.

"He's back." She sang

"Well look who it is. Old Coyotes R'Us." Leon said "I thought you weren't hungry, pumpkin?"

"I gotta eat." Vince shrugged

"Told ya." Leonard grinned

Kagome giggled

"He's always hungry." Letty said

"All right sit down." Dom nodded

Vince walked over and messed with Dom's head and rubbed Mia's shoulder.

"How you doing, Mia?" He said and nodded to Kagome. "Kagome."

She nodded back with a small smile. When the food was passed around she and Dom kept looking back and forth with Brian and Vince. They could sense that the tension has gotten bad. Letty saw this too and slapped Vince shoulder slightly while smiling.

"Let eat some grub, man." She said

He nodded and everyone started eating.

After the BBQ was over the guys and Letty settle in the living room watching a movie. Kagome, Mia and Brian where in the kitchen washing the dishes. Leonard wanted to help but Kagome band him for the kitchen since he always manage to break things.

"You need a hand with anything else?" Brian asked when he came in with the last plates.

"It's okay we're good." Kagome smiled as she whipped the counter

"Yeah, you can go join the boys watching the movie." Mia said

"No, you see the cooks don't clean where I come from." Brian said

"I think you and Leonard are from the same place because he said the same thing before." Kagome laughed

Brian turned his head to hide the guilt that was eating him up inside. But he chose to ignore it and changed the subject.

"You know, I think we should go out sometime." He said to Mia

Kagome had to hold back a laugh.

"I don't date my brothers' friends." Mia stated

"Wow, that sucks." Brian said "I guess I'll have to kick his ass then."

"Oh I'd love to see that one." Mia smiled

"Are you kidding, I'll pay to see that." Kagome laughed

Then Vince walked in the kitchen looking a little drunk and put a popcorn bag in the microwave.

"Wash my car when you get done." Vince laughed

Kagome looked at him with a brow raised and was ready to yell at him but Mia beat her to it.

"What was that?" Mia said as she was too defended by that.

"No ladies, I'm talking to the punk." Vince said looking at Brian. "And wear your favorite dress, because after that I'm putting you on a street corner where you belong."

"Alright, Vince sweetie, you're too drunk right now so get going." Kagome glared trying to push him out the door but he wouldn't move.

"But my popcorn." He whined and started banging it on the side. "Is this thing broken?"

"V?" Mia said as she turned around. "V, what was that Cuban restaurant you wanted to take me to? The one with the…'

"Little red candles." Vince grinned

Kagome knew where this was going and she had to hide her smile.

"Yeah, what was it called?" Mia asked innocently

"Cha, Cha, Cha." He smiled

"Yeah, that's it.' Mia nodded before turning to Brian. "You can take me there, Friday night at ten, is that good with you?"

"Yeah, that's good." Brian said

Vince slammed his fist against the door and stormed out. Leonard came in with a confuse look on his face.

"What the hell happened to Vince?" He asked

"Mia has a date with Brian." Kagome smiled

Leonard groaned "Great, now we have to deal with his pouting."

Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as they started kissing.

"You know…I was wondering maybe tonight we could spend the night at my apartment." Leonard said "That way we don't have to worry about waking Dom and Mia up."

"Like that has stop you two before." Mia said

He rolled his eyes and shrugged her comment off. "I already asked Dom, and after…giving me a few threats…he agree to it." Leonard said to Kagome "That way I could also give you a ride to school too."

"Alright, just let me go pack some stuff first." Kagome smiled

She went to her room and left Leonard with Mia and Brian.

"You two are pretty close how long have you two been dating?" Brian asked

"Sorry Spilner but I don't know you that well to tell you about my personal life." Leonard said with a cold look and walked out of the kitchen.

"I guess that makes two in the group that hates me." Brian sighed

"Don't take Leonard's statement fool you." Mia smiled "He had a really tough childhood and if it wasn't for his brother Andrew he probably wouldn't have trust Dom back then. You pretty much have to prove yourself to earn his trust."

"He had a brother? Where is he?" Brian asked

When he saw that his little brother Leonard was part of Dom's crew he was shock and a little disappointed that he didn't recognized him. He never forgave himself for leaving his brothers behind with that monster of a father of theirs and had tried looking for them when he was older but they were already gone when the bastard died.

"He…died when he enlisted in the army." She said lowly

Brian had to stop himself from frowning and clenched his fist to the point they were white.

"Dom did everything he could to keep Leonard out of trouble. Then once Kagome came she defiantly changed his life around." She said

"I can see that." He smiled a little. "So he had no other family member?"

"I think he said he did had another older brother out there but he doesn't like talking about him. He left them when Leonard was ten years old." She said "Neither of us understood why he would abandon his own family especially with a father like that."

She finished cleaning and went upstairs to help Kagome out leaving Brian alone with his thoughts.

"Yeah, why did he?" He whispered as the guilt was killing him


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

The next day Brian was working at The Racer's Edge with Leonard that day. He was trying to make friends with him and most of the time it would work but then he shrugs him off with a cold shoulder at times. Then they saw Hector and his gang parked at the store and came in.

"Dame! What have we got here? Hired some new help, huh?" Hector said looking at the new girl.

"Don't even think about Hector. Keep it in your pants." Leonard warned

"What's up, Leo my man." Hector laughed and they bumped fist. "Brian, how you doing?"

"Nothing much." Brian said

"So, what's up? What do you need this time?" Leonard asked

"What's up? I'm gonna need you two to hook me up." Hector said and took out a folded paper. "Three of everything, I made a list."

"So when do you need this by?" Leonard asked as he took the list

"Tomorrow, today, now." Hector shrugged

"Right." Leonard said taping the information into the computer

"Come on, white folks, work fast, don't they." Hector joked

Brian looked over Leonard shoulder and saw information on a Honda Civic that that had the same listings that was hijacking the trucks.

"So you need three of this stuff?" Leonard said

"Yeah, three of everything. What do you think about that? Check this out." Hector said taking a wad of cash out of his shirt pocket.

"I see you've finally won some money since we've been gone, Hec." Leonard joked and took the money.

"So the rumors are true." A voice said

Leonard looked up and couldn't believe was who standing by the entrance. His brothers' best friend Roy Wolf. Leonard smiled and walked over the counter.

"Roy." He said and gave him a man hug

"I see you're doing good kid." Roy said

"You're finally out." Leonard said

Brian watched the scene and he recognized Roy right away. He was Andrews' friend that always got into fight and drug dealing. Also remember him always going to juvy and prison for drug deal, robberies and car thief. Whenever he does something bad Andrew and Leonard always go down with him.

"Hey Spilner, can you do me a favor and finished this up for me I need to take off early?" Leonard asked

"Yeah, no problem man." Brian said

After telling Harry that he had to leave early Leonard and Roy had drove to his apartment talking about the old times.

"Whoa who's the beauty in your arms?" Roy asked as he picked up a picture frame

"My girlfriend Kagome. She's Dom cousin. She's great, you'll like her." Leonard said

"If she's able to tolerate you she must be saint." Roy joked

Leonard playfully glared at him but handed him a beer.

"Andrew would have been proud of you." Roy said "You're finally on the right path. Might not have been rough if I was around."

"Stop right there. You didn't force us to do anything. We did what we had to do to survive. We owed you a lot." Leonard said "How come you didn't tell me you were out and coming to L.A?"

"Wasn't sure if I should or not. Don't know what to do now that I'm out?" Roy said

"I can try and get you a job at Dom's gara…" Leonard said but he was cut off when Kagome came in

"Hey Leonard." She smiled and then saw Roy. "Oh hello."

"Hey babe." Leonard said and got up to kiss her. "This is an old friend of mine Roy Wolf."

"Oh yeah Leonard has told me a lot about you." Kagome smiled and shook Roy's hand

"Hopefully not everything or else I'm gonna have to tell you a few stories about him." Roy teased

Leonard gave him a look and singled him to shut up behind her back.

"I know what you're doing Leonard, so these stories must be good." She said turning her head towards him.

He just smiled innocently.

"Would you be staying for dinner?" She asked

"Actually I have to go and meet someone soon. Maybe a rain check for next time." Roy said "It was good seeing you again kid. And Kagome it was nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Kagome said

He got up and shook both their hands before leaving. When he left they started to watch some T.V before they started to make out. Things were getting heated up and they were close to having sex until his phone rang. He groaned in annoyance and answered the phone. It was Dom and he told him to meet up with him, Jesse and Vince at the garage. Seeing that there was no room for argument he agreed. He wanted to take Kagome with him but she reminded him that she had homework to do.

"I don't like leaving you alone." He said

"It's okay if you haven't forgotten I can take care of myself. You remember how I took down Jonny and his lizard pants cousin." She smiled

"Oh how I wish I had a video camera that day." He laughed "I think they're still afraid of you after that."

"Well that asshole tried to grab my ass so I broke his nose." She said

"Alright, just be safe. Call me if anything happens." He kissed her before he left and locked the door.

It had been an hour since he's been gone and Kagome had already finished her homework. Seeing how late it was getting she decided to make dinner for them now. She couldn't help but laughed at the fact that sometimes it looked like they were a marry couple. After texting him about dinner she made some bake chicken with rice and some roasted carrots. During the whole time cooking that uneasy feeling was back again. She walked over to the closed blinded window and peek through it a little. His apartment faced the parking lot so could she could see what's out there. Once she saw the black tinted window Corvette in the lot facing the apartment it scared the living hell out of her she backed away from the window and made sure all the windows were locked before getting her phone. Grabbing a crowbar that was in the coat closet just in case and dialed Leonard.

"Hey Kagome, sorry it's taking so long we're just at Jonny's garage right now. I'll be home soon." Leonard said

"Leonard he's here." She whispered

"What?" He said

"The black corvette is parked in the parking lot facing the door." She said and peeked again a little saw that it was still there. "And I know it's him because of the unease feeling is back."

'Not to mention that dark aura in there.' She thought

Then she heard footsteps walking up towards the door and she froze a little. Judging from its aura it was the same guy.

"Kagome…Kagome what's going on…dame it please answer me." Leonard said over the phone

The nob started to twisted and turned a little before they tried to break the door down. Kagome quickly hurried to Leonard's room and locked the door. She forgot that she dropped the phone and started to push his dresser against the door. When she heard the front door break down she almost let out a scream and looked at her options. She went to open the window and took off the screen so it would make it look like she jumped out the window. Then she quickly went to the bathroom leaving the door open and hid in the bathroom closet. She heard the person breaking down the bedroom door and pushed the dresser out of the way. When the creep was inside the room she steady her breathing and clenched her hands tightly around the crowbar. Closing her eyes she could see his aura walking in the room and went up to the window when he saw it open. She had hoped that he would think that she climbed out of the window and leave but he didn't. Somehow he knew and started looking around. He looked under the bed and in the bedroom closet. Her heart started to beat faster when he walked towards the bathroom.

"Angel." The man whispered "My sweet Angel."

His voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it just yet. He opened the door all the way and tightened her grip even more, ready to attack if necessary. He opened the bathroom screen door and saw nothing. Then he looked at the closet door and once he opened the door she hit him straight in the face with the crowbar. He backed away from the impact and hit the other side of the wall. The guy was wearing all black, had a beni over his head, black gloves, and his face was covered in a black army face mask with goggles over his eyes. She got out of the closet and tried to run out of the room but he quickly recovered and grabbed her by the leg making her fall. She tried to kick him off of her with her other leg but he caught it too and tried to crawl over her. But she swung the crowbar at him again and again until his grip loosened. His other hand tried to grab her again but this time she used the sharp tip of the crowbar and stabbed his arm. He back away with a loud scream and she was able to get away and locked the door behind her. She ran out of the room and was about to run out of the door till she ran straight into Roy. His sudden appearance scared her so much that she let out a scream and was ready to strike.

"Whoa, whoa Kagome its me, Roy." He said putting his hands up in the air as a surrender. "Leonard called me, what happened?"

When he heard the noise in the bedroom he took out his gun that was tuck in the back of his waist band and went to take a look with Kagome behind him. He slowly looked inside the bedroom and went inside when he saw nothing. Then he saw the bathroom door broken with a few drops of blood on the floor and it was leading all the way to the window.

"Whoever was here left it seems. But it looks like you wounded him." Roy said

"I stabbed him in the arm with a crowbar." She said with sigh in relief that the guy was gone.

She hadn't been that scared in her life in a long time and she had faced demons in the past. But she had her powers to protect her from them and her powers don't work on humans.

"You're a lot tougher than I thought you are." He said

"Kagome!"

She heard Leonard's voice and she ran back to the living and ran into his arms. He caught her and held her tight as he could, not wanting to let her go.

"What the hell happened here?" Dom said as he, Vince, Brian and Jesse came in saw the mess.

"The guy with black Corvette came. He broke in the house and he was after me." She said

"The bastard left before I got here but it looks like she was able to fight him off. She injured him with a crowbar." Roy said when he came in the living room with the crowbar that she dropped.

Dom looked at her with a proud look.

"Just like a Toretto." He said

She smiled

Then Dom looked at Roy with a stern look.

"Roy. I see you're back." Dom said

"Yeah, just got here today." Roy said

"Thanks Roy for showing up I really do appreciate it man." Leonard said still not letting Kagome go.

"Welcome kid, anything for family right." Roy said

"That's right." Dom said

Hours after the guys were gone and telling the police what had happened Leonard and Kagome were lying down on her bed at the house looking at each other.

"I've never been so scared in my life. And I've in prison before." He said as he moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"I've never been that scared either." She said

"If I ever find out who that guy is I'm gonna be thrown back in jail for manslaughter." He said

"I think if you do that Dom and the others will join you. I can see it in their eyes that they want blood." She said "But I don't want to lose any of you. This creep is not worth losing any of you."

He sighs and then brought her closer to him before he kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise." He said

.

.

.

 **A/N: It might seem weird but I pictured the person playing Roy Wolf, young Dominic Purcell when he played in Blade Trinity. I don't why it just when they work together they make a good crime team. I loved them in Prison Break, Flash and D.C Legends of Tomorrow. I don't care what you think that's who he's going to be. This is still a Fast and Furious movie but they're will be some chapters with them and Kagome doing their own heist.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own**

The next few days had went by fast and the car was nearly finished. But lately Leonard hasn't been around that much. Roy had finally told him that he got a job to heist some cars for some guy. When Leonard heard this he wanted in. Working at the garage and Harry's were great and all but he had missed the rush and adrenaline from a heist. He knew all about Dom hijacking the trucks and wanted in but he didn't want him involved. Roy felt the same way after seeing how good his life was but he needed a crew to pull this heist off. They had the list but they had problems looking for more people. Their old crew were either dead or still in jail.

"I know some people." A familiar voice said

They looked up and Kagome standing in the middle of the warehouse they used.

"Kagome…how…?" Leonard asked as Roy went to hide the list and maps.

"You've been acting weird lately and you had me worried." She said "How come you didn't tell me you were doing this?"

"I didn't want you involved. Dom would kill me if you were in on it." He said

"Well I was about to kill you when I thought you were cheating on me." She said and crossed her arms. "Please let me help. I know people and its sound like you need all the help you can get."

"Kagome, no." Leonard said

"Leonard." She pleaded

"No." Leonard said crossing his arms

She pouted a little until an idea came to mind and she smirked.

"Leonard, I am going to help. And you're going to let me." She said huskily

She walked up to him and pushed her body against his seductively while wrapping her arms around his neck. She started kissing him and whispering to him in Japanese which he liked. Roy laughed, knowing well what she was doing. He knew Leonard was going to crack in a few minutes. Leonard groaned as he couldn't stop her from torturing him with her sex appeal. If Roy wasn't there he would have fucked her there in a heartbeat. She knew what triggers him.

"Okay…Okay…your in." He moaned as she started to suck his neck

She stepped away with a victory grin and clapped in happiness.

"That was playing dirty Kagome." He said

"You want me to pay for that in my room or your room?" She smirked while wrapping her arms around him again.

"Ahem, you two are welcome to do that in the upstairs bedroom if you want.' Roy laughed

"Sorry babe, but business first and then…" Leonard said and then reached down and cupped her ass. "Your mine."

"Looking forward to it." She smirked and then pecked him on the lips

After that Kagome gave them a list people she knew will be great for the job. There was Stacy Venice, Thomas Carter and Helen Jory. They were her and Leonard's friends from the street races. They all knew about luting cars for a while and they were great racers. So they got the drivers but they needed someone with technical skills and she knew just the person. After making a quick call to Japan Shippo came by the warehouse the next day. Kagome couldn't believe how much her little Kit had grown.

"So sweet little Kagome is doing something bad for once I'm surprise." Shippo teased

"Shut up." Kagome laughed

Shippo laughed and brought her in a side hug as they walked inside the warehouse.

"So this Leonard guy, is he a good man." He asked

"Trust me if he wasn't Dom would have beat him down." She said

"Good, I guess that means I don't have to threaten him the old fashion way." Shippo laughed

.

.

.

To Kagomes' surprise time had went by fast. The crew had gone over the list of cars. Did their homework on where they are thanks to Shippos' help and he was able to get the keys for some of them. After getting everything ready they were decided to do the first job next Friday, which happened to be Brian's and Mia's date and Dom's next heist.

"Do you think Dom knows about the heist?" Kagome asked

She was lying on top of him naked on his bed since everything was fix and repaired after the break in.

"A part of me thinks he does but I think he has a lot on his plate to say anything." Leonard said and ran his hand through her hair.

She smiled as she was enjoyed the feeling. Then she started to kiss him and position herself over him. Once she felt him inside her she smiled down at him in delight and started riding him. He smirked as he placed his hand on her hips to move her a little. They started off slow at first before archer her back a little when she started thrusting faster. She placed her hand on her breast and started playing with herself. The view was great to him and he enjoyed it but he didn't like anyone touching her like that. Even if it was her or if it was a great turn on. So he got up in sitting position and lifted her up so she was on his lap. He took her hands off her as he attacked her breast with his mouth. Sweat had begun to form on their bodies as their speed increased more. The movement began to get rougher for her and she moaned in delight.

"Leonard." Kagome moaned

He moved his lips from her breast and started kissing down her jaw and her neck. It was beginning to get hard to remove himself from her as he felt her coming. She tightens up on him hard causing him to release as well. He rolled her over back on the bed as he kept thrusting inside her to ride out both of their orgasms. When they came he was about to remove himself from her but Kagome wasn't ready to stop. She pulled his hand away and wrapped her legs around tight and started thrusting. Leonard growled a little with a smirked and moved with her.

Unknown to them, they were being watch by a small camera hidden in the room. The man, hidden in the shadows in a room, was watching the scene before him. He zoomed in on Kagome the whole time, watching in fascination and a turned on. Then his phone rang and to his annoyance he turned off the screen so he could answered it.

"Yes." He said

"We found him sir." A female voice said

"Good. It won't be long till I have them both killed." He said and hanged up before turning on the screen. "Once those two are gone my little angel you will be all mine." He zoomed in on Kagomes face again and caressed the screen.

.

.

.

When Friday night came everybody was ready for the heist. Dom and his crew were off luting DVD trucks while Brian and Mia were on their date. Leonard and Kagome drove to their hideout and waited for the gang. Once they were ready they started with the easy cars to get to. The Ferraris warehouse where Shippo easily hacked into the security systems and cameras. Kagome looked at the cars and couldn't stop herself from smiling. She blamed the rush but she didn't care.

"Hello beautiful." She said

Leonard looked at her with a grin knowing that he must be a bad influence on her and she gave him one too when she walked over to a midnight blue one.

"You did say blue always suited me better." She said

"That it does." He said "And I can think of many naughty things in here."

"Hey kid, don't get any ideas. We needs these cars clean." Roy laughed

They laughed and continued doing their job. Some unhooked the locks and turned the alarms while the others boost the hoods. Once they were good they drove them off and Leonard stayed behind to close the door. When it was about to close he got in the car Kagome was in and they drove off. They made it to the docks and placed all the cars in the carts. Then they continued on stealing a few more cars to the docks before they called it a night. Kagome and Leonard were at their last one. It was a Porsche and Kagome always wanted to drive one of them so she was very excited. When they got in the car she was in the front and couldn't help but rub her hands over the beautiful leather.

"Should I be jealous and worried right now?" Leonard smirked

"Maybe." She winked "He's such a beautiful car."

"You do know cars are normally girls right." He teased

"For men but when a woman is driving they are He's. And he is just my type. Fast, sexy, and feelings good against my skin." She said with sly smirk

"Okay, keep talking like that then I'm driving." He smirked and leaned forward and captured her lips with his. "Cause if there's anyone that's going to feel good against your skin it is gonna be me."

"Are you talking about now or later on tonight?" She asked

"Well we promise Roy that these cars' will stay clean and as nice as this car is I don't think it's big enough to have sex in it but when we get to the apartment…" He said and wagged his brows at his last sentence

"Looking forward to it." She smirked and pecked him on the lips

"You know…I think I'm becoming a very bad influence on you." He said

"That's only because I like the excitement. Ever since I was little I was always the goody little two shoe. I guess I'm finally rebelling and I like it." She said

He looked at her with love in his eyes and caressed her cheek.

"I have something for you." He said

He took out a small box and gave it to her. She opened it and she saw a princess cut ring on a chain with a butterfly on it.

"Leonard, it's beautiful." She said in awe

"It was my mothers." He said as he took out the ring and place the chain around her neck. "I want you to have it as a symbol of how much I love you and…a promise. A promise that one day…that I'll ask you to marry me. I love you Kagome, more than anything. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She looked at him with awe and tears in her eyes before kissing him again.

"I love you too Leonard, thank you, it's beautiful. I'll never take it off." She said

With that said they drove off and headed to the docks. When they were done they headed back to Leonard's place and Kagome showed him how much she loved him.

Two nights later Brian was called in to his bosses' hideout after they busted Jonny and his crew. But it turned out that it wasn't Jonny crew that was hijacking the trucks and to make things worse it seems like there's been a lot of carjacking in the area lately. It sounded like something Roy would do and that made Brian worried that Leonard was in on it too knowing how close they were. As much as he wanted to tell his boss his theory he couldn't. For once he needed to protect his little brother, even if it costs him his job. The next day he went to the garage since the car was finally finished. When he went inside he saw Mia and Letty talking to Kagome as she showed her a familiar ring that was attached to a chain. It was his mothers' ring.

"He gave it to me as a promise ring." Kagome smiled

"Not wanting to sound like a downer here but aren't you two a little young to be thinking of that?" Letty said "Though I have to admit that's one nice ass rock."

"He said one day, not now." Kagome said

"Well I think it's beautiful. You two are really prefect for each other. Just don't get married too young. I think Dom will kill Leonard if you two did." Mai said

"Are you kidding, he'll kill Leonard if he get her pregnant at seventeen." Letty said

Then she saw Brian staring at them.

"Hey Brian." She said

Mia turned and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and asked where Dom and the others were. She pointed to the back and saw Dom giving Leonard some kind of talk. Maybe the same threat that Dom gave him when he knew that he was going out with Mia.

 **A/N: If you don't like the first car heist please don't hate. I know it's a copyoff but I couldn't think of anything else so I hope its okay.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own**

Race Wars had finally arrived and Kagome was having the time of her life. She had an itch to race and had just won her first race with some jackass. When she was done she headed to the main tent when the rest of the team was. She hooked her arms around Leonard and he smiled down at her. It was a perfect day until Leon came running in and told everyone that Jesse pink slip his car with Jonny and lost. That was bad and saw Jesse driving off, pretty much scared at what just happened. Then Jonny came by thinking that he owned the place and told Dom to get his car. That tick not only Dom but Kagome off as well. Who the hell did he think he is? Leonard was able to restrain her and Dom kept his cool and told Jonny that he better watch how he talks to him since this is not his block. He was about to walk away but Jonny lost his temper and called Dom a nark for what happened to him a few weeks ago. That got Dom mad and punched him. A fight started out and Leonard got Kagome away even though she wanted to knock them out too. When she saw Jonny cousin heading towards the fight Kagome warned Letty since she was closer to him. Letty saw him and knocked him out with one punch. It took a while to break up the fight but Vince and Roy were able to pull Dom away.

When the fight had calm down everything seem fine now. Kagome was heading to the R.V that Dom's team had brought and saw Mai arguing with Dom about something. She looked at Leonard who had the same express as everyone else.

"Leonard what's going on?" She asked

"Um…Dom had asked Roy and me to join him since Jesse ran off." He said

Normally she would be okay with this but she had a very bad feeling about this heist.

"No, I don't think you should. No one should." She said

"She's right Dom. Look I have respected you and I haven't said shit. Now I am asking you not to go. You know as much as I do that her hunches are right. Don't do this." Mai said

"I'm doing this for all of us." Dom said

"Don't give me that crap you're doing this for you. Why are you insisting on doing this?' Mai asked "Dom, please just don't."

Dom still didn't listen and got in the car with Letty and headed out. Leonard was about to go to until Kagome looked at him pleading eye.

"He needs us Kagome. I promise, I'll be careful and keep him safe. I love you. I'll be back." He said and got in the car with Roy

"Leonard, please don't." She said

But they drove off and followed the rest of the crew. Kagome didn't know what to do as she could sense a bad omen. Mai hugged her, knowing how she felt too and pulled her away from the scene.

"Mai. What's going on?"

They turned to see that it was Brian.

"What?" Mai said sucking in the tears

"You two know what I'm talking about." Brian said

"No we don't." Kagome said

"Do you two always have tears in your eyes when Dom drives away?" Brian asked

"What's the matter with you?" Mai asked as she was getting annoyed

"Way is he and Leonard racing off in the middle of the night for? You both know about the trucks?' He said

Kagome looked at him with surprise and glared. Wondering how he knew that.

"No Brian! What trucks?" Jesus Christ!" Mai shouted trying to push past him but he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "What?!"

"Listen to me Mai…I'm a cop." He said

Kagome eyes widen and glared even more harshly at him knowing that he wasn't lying. Mai gave him a confuse look like she didn't believe it.

"What are you talking about Brian? What is this?" She asked

"Ever since the first time I met you I've been undercover. I'm a cop." He said

"You bastard." Kagome glared "You damn bastard."

Mai looked at him with a glare and pulled Kagome with her as they were about to leave.

"Mai." Brian called grabbing her hand

"Get off of me." Mai said pushing him away

"Mai! Listen to me! Everything I said and felt about you was real. I swear to god." Brian said calmly "You have to believe me Mai but this isn't about you and me. Your brother and my little brother…" Kagome glared at him even more when he claimed that Leonard was his brother. "…are out there to pull a job. We're running out of time. Those truckers aren't lying down anymore. Maybe they'll make it through tonight but every law enforcement agency is coming down on them. If you don't want anything to happen to them you both have to get in that car with me right now and help me."

Mai and Kagome looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"Mai, Kagome, you two are the only people that can help me right now. Please Mai, Kagome, please help me." Brian pleaded

Seeing that they had no choice they got in his car and they drove off. After looking at a map and seeing the route now of them knew where Dom and his crew could have gone. Brian took out his cell phone and started dialing.

"This is Officer O'Conner." He said

Kagome looked at him and still couldn't believe that he was Leonard's older brother. The one that left him and Andrew with that horrible man and now he is trying to take down his new family.

"Serial number 24762 I need cell phone trace." He said

"Okay, what's the number?" The woman on the other line asked

"Mai what's the number?" Brian asked

She looked away from him. Still couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Come on, Mai, she needs Dom's cell phone number now." He said

She took the phone and told the lady the number. By the time the sun came up they got a call back saying that they got a call back saying that they found the trace and Brian sped down the road.

With Leonard, he and Roy drove in the same black Civic Honda Jesse was supposed to drive. The whole ride there he's been on edge and he wasn't the only one. Everyone but Dom thought that it was bad, especially when Kagome said it. Her predictions are always right and she couldn't be more right. When they tried to hijacked the truck the trucker was armed with a shotgun. According to Leon that was a first and things just got worst. Not only that Vince was in danger but when they tried to help out of nowhere the black tinted window Corvette appeared.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Leonard glared

What made things even worst that whoever was inside started shooting at them. Leonard was able to turn the car in time and dodge some of the bullets but he didn't have time for this. They had to save Vince. When Dom used his car to side hit the corvette it gave Leonard enough time to drive to the side where Vince was and stayed near the cart. When he was close enough he told Roy to take over the wheel as he clime on the roof. Once he was on top he leaped on the truck and manage to grab on one of the bars. As he tried to pull himself up the corvette came back and point the gun right at him. But it never came when Roy slammed the breaks and the guy crashed into him, flipping the car over the Honda. When he saw that Roy was fine he started pulling himself up and crossed over to the main side. When he got to Vince he saw Brian's car heading there way with Kagome and Mai in the seats. After unwrapping the wire around Vince Leonard had him jump in the car first and then he followed in time before the trucker reloaded his gun. When they stop they took Vince out of the car to get a better look at his wounds. Leonard was worried but he had to see who the hell that guy in the car was. Once Dom came he hurried to where Roy was who had a gun aiming at the front seat of the corvette. When he got to the car the man had a mask over his face just like the one Kagome described and there were pictures of Kagome scattered everywhere in the car. Roy gave him a nod, letting him know that he has a good aim on the guy just in case. Leonard lean in and took off the mask. The guy was dead but he knew who the guy was. Hojo was his name. The guy was obsess with Kagome that turned into a stalker. He and Dom pretty much had to scare him off to make sure he left her alone. If this was the guy then why didn't Kagome notice like she always did. But he was cut off when he heard a beeping noise in the back seat. He looked in the back and saw a bomb. Pulling away he and Roy ran to the other side as fast as they could before the car blew up.

"What the hell was that?!" Leon asked as he was freak out by the whole think

"I have no fucking idea." Leonard muttered

He saw Kagome looking at him and ran into his arms.

"You fucking idiot. I was so worried about you." She cried

"I know babe. I'm sorry." He said and kissed her head

A helicopter came minutes later and the people hurry to get Vince to the hospital. Dom came back and he looked more pissed off than ever. Kagome knew that he must have found out about Brian being a cop. He told Leonard to take Kagome home in the car Roy was in since it was still working well.

"Do you know why Dom is pissed off right now." Roy asked as he drove

Kagome looked at them, not sure how to tell Leonard.

"Brian's a cop. He told us last night." She said

That got Leonard and Roy pissed off.

"Damn it! Fuck! I told Dom not to trust him." Leonard growled hitting the dash broad

"That's not all. Leonard…he said that…he's your brother." She said

Leonard showed a lot of emotion. Hate and betrayed.

"Get us out of here Roy." He said as calmly as he could

Not saying a word Roy drove off and everybody stayed silent the whole ride. They went back to switch the cars and hurried to Dom's house. Kagome and Leonard went inside as Roy drove off by Leonard's orders. If Roy was seen with Dom after what happened he'll go back to jail for sure and he won't let that happened. Letty and Leon had already left too by Dom's order and he wanted Leonard to head off too with Mai and Kagome. But none of them wanted to leave without him or Jesse. Just when Dom grabbed his shotgun and headed to his dad's old car to fine him Brian pulled up and blocked him. When Leonard saw him he wished that he had Dom's gun right now. His life was finally great and now his big brother had to ruin it all.

"Dom put the gun down now!" Brain yelled as he took out his hand gun and hid behind the car

"Move your car." Dom ordered

"No! Bullshit! Put it down now!" Brian yelled "No more running."

"I'm not running." Dom shouted slamming his car door shut

"Where's Leon, Roy and Letty?" Brian asked

"Long gone asshole! Thanks to you!" Leonard spat as he walked off the porched

"Then it's over." Brian said "I didn't call the police but don't push me, put the gun down now."

"You are the cop!" Leonard shouted, almost getting in his face. "Brian, you are the cop! You lied to everybody here and ruined our family! My family! You ruined everything!"

"Leonard, I'm sorry. I tried to be there for you but this…" Brian said

"Look Brian just get out of the way. We got to find Jesse before they do. We, our family, is all the kid's got." Dom said

"I'll call in the plates." Brian suggested "PD will pick him up way before Jonny even gets near him."

Dom cocked his gun and glared at Brian. "Move your car." He ordered

Having enough of their childish act Kagome ran out of the house with Mai behind her.

"Dom, Leonard it's over, please stop this." Kagome said

"Stay out of this Kagome. Mai get her inside." Dom said

When Jesse's car came into view Kagome was relieved and ran off the porch and hugged him when he got out of the car.

"Dominic, I am so sorry." He said when he released her. "I don't know what I'm doing Dom. I am so scared right now, I don't know what's going on."

Dom glared at Brian and dropped his shotgun.

"Jess, what were you thinking man?" Dom asked

Kagome didn't hear them as she sensed Jonny and his cousin heading their way. When Dom, Brian and Leonard saw her looking the other way they heard to motorcycles heading their way. Minutes later there was shooting and Kagome tried to block Jesse by using herself as a shield. She got hit three times and fell to the ground. Dom had quickly crawled over to them when the shooting started and held her against him as Mai grabbed Jesse. Leonard hurried over to her and cupped her face saying that she was going to be fine. She felt herself been passed into his arm and she heard him say "Go" to Dom. Mai was telling him not too but he went anyway. Kagome watched as he left and as she tried to reached for him everything started to go dark. Hours later Kagome woke up in a hospital bed with Leonard sleep on a chair besides her holding her hand. Mai was by the window trying to hold in her tears.

"Oh thank god." Mai cried when she saw Kagome waking up and hugged her carefully. "You had us so worried."

Leonard woke up and gave her a relief smile at her.

"Jesse? Did Jesse…" Kagome asked

Both of them looked down with sadness and she knew what that met.

"He didn't make it. He died the moment he hit the ground." Leonard said

She tried not too but couldn't stop herself from crying. She had lost a lot of good people in the past she didn't want to lose people in this time too.

By the time she was done she seemed to cry herself asleep. Leonard and Mai had left the room to talk to the cops and their lawyers so none of them had notice a man dress in a doctors' lab coat walk in the room. He looked at her test sheet before looking at the hallway window and saw no one watching them. So he sat down on the bed and looked at her with a yearning look as he focused on her lips. He leaned down towards her face and carefully but lightly kissed her.

"I wish I could take you always from here my Angle but I'm afraid it must wait a little longer." He whispered

He kissed her head and took the cross that Dom's father had gave her a long time ago and he left. Leaving the room with no one noticing still and as he was far away he took off the lab coat and tossed it in the trash before heading to the parking lot. He unlocked his Mercedes and got in before his phone started to ring.

"Owen, are you ready?" A man voice said

"Don't worry Deckard, I'll be there soon. I just had say good bye to my Angel." Owen said

"I worry about your obsession with this girl, little brother." Deckard said

"Nothing to worry about. I'll be focus on the mission when I get there." Owen said and hanged up

He hanged Kagome's necklace over the review mirror with a smirk and drove off.

'Soon, my angel. Soon, you'll be all mine.'


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own**

It has been five years since that heist went wrong and Kagome's family had to flee. She had left with Leonard when she graduated high school and they have been on the road ever since. They did stay in Miami, Florida for about two years until they ran into Brian again so they left. Right now they were in New York and they were doing a heist with Roy and Shippo. They were going to rob the richest of all banks in the city. Where all the fat cats rich people place their money in. It was Shippo's idea and he has been stalking the place for a month and showed Leonard all the details on how they could pull it off. After doing all the math Leonard believed it was a sure thing.

The first thing they had to do is get into the security room. That was Shippo's job since he was the "Master of Disguise". He dressed as one of the security men he and was able to get in and knocked them all out thanks to his fast speed. After he tied, gaged and blindfolded them all he went over to the computers and cameras and started his hacking skills.

"Okay alpha fox, red fox is in the dragon den. You're free to walk in." Shippo said in his ear piece.

"Who the hell is alpha fox?" Leonard asked

"That will be you, boss. The Mrs. is female alpha, I'm red fox and your friend is Beta fox." Shippo smirked

Leonard looked at Roy and he just shrugged. When Shippo told them that he has control on all of the cameras that's when Len and Roy moved in. They were dressed in security uniforms and they headed to the vault. Every camera that was about to spot them turned off and turned back on when they were cleared. When they enter the room there was only two employees inside and had their back turns. Taking out their guns they shot them with tranquilizer darts. Knocked them out quickly and once they were out quickly and once they were out Len and Roy tied them up and his them in the closet. Leonard went over to the vault while Roy was the look out. Shippo was able to hack in the alarm system to turn it off so Leonard only had to open it. He took out a device that Shippo gave him and it was able to crack the code.

"Open Sesame." Leonard grinned

Kagome was in the getaway car across from the bank when she saw the bank truck pull in.

"Boys, you better hurry up. The men are here to pick it up the package." She said to her ear piece

"Already on our way dear." Leonard smirked

He and Roy left the vault and exit the back door.

"Hey Red fox, you better get your ass out of there." Roy said

"Already on it." Shippo smirked

He shut down everything and made it out with his demon speed. Outside Kagome waited for the boys and smiled as she saw them walking up to the car in normal clothes. When they got in the car the alarms in the bank started ringing and the cops started showing up. Kagome drove out of there calmly and once they were far away they all grinned and cheering.

"Hell Ya! Woo!" Shippo shouted in excitement

Kagome and Leonard looked at each other and laughed

"The easiest 10 million dollars ever made." Roy smirked and took out a red diamond that was as big as his fist. "10 million dollars baby! We're fucking rich!"

That night after they sold the diamond to their buyer they split the money and went out to celebrate.

"Cheers! To the best crew any man can ask for!" Leonard toast

"Hell yeah!" Roy laughed

They all click their drinks and drank.

"Now, two great men once told me, money can come and go no matter what. But what we have here is family. We look out for one another. We never leave one behind. What we did today couldn't be done without each other." Leonard said

Kagome and Roy smiled, knowing that he was talking about Andrew and Dom.

"To familial." Kagome cheered

"To familial!" They cheered

After their drinks Roy and Shippo found some girls and started dancing with them. Leonard took Kagome away from the club and they walked around the city. Wanting some alone time since they haven't had any for two weeks. They went to the most expensive hotel where Leonard paid for a the best suite with his money. When they entered the room candles were lit, rose petals where in a shape of an heart on the king size bed. Leonard lifted Kagome up bridal style. She let out a giggle as he laid her down on the bed.

"I'm making up for lost time." He said crawling on top of her

She smiled at him and started kissing him. Things got a little heated up so they ended up taking their clothes off and started having sex. After an hour or so they were laying in the bed naked and drinking champagne.

"You have really spoiled me tonight Leonard." She whispered as she laid her head on his chest.

He smirked and his free hand started playing with her hair.

"Don't worry. We deserve a little spoiling after what we've been through." He said "What some chocolate cover strawberries?"

She looked up at him with a smirk.

"You know my weakness." She said

He chuckled and got up to get the tray that they ordered. He got back on the bed and let her pick. When she was about to pick one she spotted something in the middle. It was an engagement ring hooked between two stems. She looked at Leonard with wide eyes and he just smiled at her. He placed the tray down and took the ring off the stems.

"We have known each other for about seven years. Dated for six and an half years. We have learned about each other's good time. Bad times. And strange times." He said

That last one made her smiled, remembering telling him about her traveling days. He wouldn't have believed her till Shippo showed him his demon form. It took some getting used to but he learned to accept him and now knows why Kagome's hunches were always right.

"I love you Kagome and I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?" He said and placed the ring on her left finger where his mother rings was on.

"Yes. Yes of course I will." She smiled

She wrapped her arms around his and kissed him passionately. He smiled and laid her down on the bed again started another round.

The next afternoon the couple headed back to their hideout where Roy and Shippo were waiting for them. They smiled at the ring on Kagome's finger and congrats them. After packing everything they were about to leave the state but before they could get to the car Kagome's phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D and was surprise to see that it was Mia.

"Hey Mai, how is it going?" She smiled

"Hey Kagome um…" Mai said but Kagome could hear the sadness in her tone

"Mai, what's wrong?" Kagome asked

"Its Letty, Kagome. She…she's dead." Mai said

Every part of her body started to crumble as she heard the news about Letty. Leonard saw the look on her face and that she was starting to cry. He quickly reached to her side as she tried to hold herself together. When she was done talking on the phone she looked at Leonard and everyone as they wanted to know what happed.

"Letty's dead. She was killed in a car wreck." She said trying not to cry

The news shocked them all as they were all close to the old gang. Leonard took it the worst like Kagome since Letty was like a big sister to him.

"When's…when's the funeral?" He asked

"A week from now." She said

He brought her in a hug and that's when she finally let out her tears. He himself shed a few tears too but didn't care if anyone saw him.

They headed back to east L.A and rented an apartment to stay before heading to the funeral. Kagome was happy to see Mai again after all this time. Leonard was happy too until he saw his brother Brian along with the FBI. Guessing that they were waiting for Dom to show up.

"This is disrespectful." Kagome muttered when she saw them. "Do they actually think he's stupid enough to show himself here?"

"Is he here?" He asked in a whisper

All she did was lean her head on his shoulder and nod her head lightly. She could sense him near but he was far away were the feds won't see him. After the funeral was over they were about to leave until some brown nose FBI stop them.

"Kagome Hirgashi and Leonard O'Conner, I need you two to come with me." The man said

"We're not going anywhere with you." Leonard glared

Before the guy could say anything Brian stepped in between them.

"Why don't you leave this to me and stay away from them." Brian glared

"Just because this punk is your brother doesn't mean…" The guy said

Brian grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close.

"Go…now." Brian growled

He shoved the prick away and he and the other Feds lift the area.

"What? If your excepting a thank you, don't hold your breath." Leonard glared

He took ahold of Kagome's hand and headed towards their car. Brian tried calling out to them but none of them looked back or said anything. They drove to the old house where they met up with Mai and was surprise to see Dom. Kagome smiled and quickly hugged him and he replied back.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Kagome said

"I told you not to come." Mai sighed "They're stocking the place out. If they find you…"

"They won't." Dom said

"Dom." Leonard smiled and shook his hand

"Hey kid." Dom nodded and looked at them all. "Look at you all. You two girls are growing into beautiful women. And Leonard…your brother would have been proud to see how much you have grown."

He pulled the girls in a tight hugs for a few minutes.

"So you were at the funeral earlier." Mai said

Dom nod "I was but still had to keep my distance."

He looked over in the garage when he saw his old car. It looked like someone was working on it.

"Letty wouldn't let them junk it." Mai said "Even though it is a goddamn curse."

The three of them smiled when she said that since she believed it was.

"When she came back she was always in here. Working on it day and night. It was weird. It was almost like she knew you were coming back." Mai said

"I want to see the crash site." Dom said

"We can go in our car. We were on our way to see it our self." Kagome said

Mai showed them where the crash was as Leonard drove. It was a deserted stretch road with a few light posts on the street. When they got out Kagome can actually see how it all happened and she wasn't the only one. Dom and Leonard saw it too and hear the car flip and the gun shots echo throughout the road. Mai saw them all have the same look and was beginning to worry. Dom walked further and bent down as he notice something. When he looked at it for a few minutes he went back and they began to go home.

"You found something back there." Mai stated

"There were burn marks on the ground." Kagome said

"The kind that can only be caused by nitro meath. There's only one guy in all of L.A that sells that." Leonard said his hand tighten on the wheel turning pale white.

"Nothing you guys do is going to bring her back." Mai said sadly "If I was Letty I would ask you…no I would beg you, please, let this go. Before it's too late."

Dom shook his head.

"It's already too late." He said

Mai nod in understanding, knowing nothing she says will change their minds.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own**

"How come I can't come?" Kagome said annoyed

She was sitting in the back of Dom's car with her arms cross.

"Because last time I remember Travis was a major pervert and we need him alive for now." Leonard said and kissed her cheek

Dom and Leonard walked into Travis's garage, since he's been known for being a snitch. When they enter the place loud music was playing so it was easy to sneak up on him. Dom reached down and grabbed Travis's legs pulling him from under the car he was working on.

"Toretto. O'Conner." Travis said in disheveled "When did you guys get back in town?"

"We're looking for a car you did an engine model on." Dom said

"Nitromethane tank. Does full size. Continental tiers." Leonard said

"Wh…what are you doing? Coming in here like this?" Travis said "This ain't your scene anymore boss. Don't ever put your hands on me again. Okay?"

He rolled back under the car. Dom and Leonard looked at each other with a glare. Dom grabbed Travis again but this time all the way out and onto the hood if his car. Leonard took hold of a chain that held up a suspended engine and released. He caught it just in time before it could crush Travis's face.

"Okay, okay. Korean kid brought it in David Park. Green ford Torino. Please don't drop this on me." Travis's screamed

"All right kid, let's go." Dom said

He pulled Travis out from under the engine and threw him on the ground. That's when Leonard let go of the chain before leaving with Dom.

"So did the snitch say anything?" Kagome asked

"Yep, and a name. David Park." Leonard said

"That narrows it down." Kagome joked

Dom smirked

"By the way, when were you two going to tell Mai and me about your engagement?" Dom asked when he drove. "I saw the ring."

"I asked her last week. We were going to tell everyone but…" Leonard said

"Letty would have wanted you guys to be happy no matter." Dom said "And I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks Dom." Kagome smiled

.

.

.

It wasn't long till they found David thanks to the help from Shippo. He lived in an apartment building downtown. They were gonna have Kagome wait in the cat again but she won her way into going with them. Dom kicked in the door and rushed over to David. He picked up the guy and threw him against a wall.

"Green Torino, running nitro." Dom said holding David up by his throat "whose car?"

"I don't know. I'm just the middle man, I swear. I'm just the middle…" David said

Having enough of the guy's bullshit Dom threw him again but on the couch and it broke.

"Wait, wait, wait." David pleaded "I don't know shit, man. I just run cars for Braga."

"Braga." Leonard muttered

"Alright. All I could do is get you in the race." David said

"What race?" Kagome asked

When David didn't answer her Dom growled and picked him up and smashed him through a widow, letting him dangle. The guy pleased to bring him up.

"Not until you answer our question." Kagome said

"Come on man, I don't know shit." David said

"Bring him up Dom." A familiar voice said from behind them. "Bring him up."

Leonard growled and glared when he saw his brother by the door.

"What a surprise. Came here to ruin our life again." He glared

Brian had his gun drawn and he moves it back and forth to Dom, Leonard and Kagome.

"You here to bring me in O'Conner?" Dom asked emotionally

David yelled for him to bring him up and Dom just told him to shut up.

"Kagome, tell him to bring him up." Brian asked "Please."

"Do we look like dogs Brian." She glared

"Letty was my friend too." Brian stated gently

Leonard and Kagome glared when he brought up her name.

"You were nobody's friend." Leonard hissed

"Yo, can you four talk about this later and pull my ass up?" David screamed

"She was running for this guy Braga, things went bad." Brian said lowering his gun. "I'm going to get this guy. Dom let me do my job and bring him up."

"We're going to kill this Braga…" Dom stated quietly "And anyone else who gets in our way."

He let go of David's legs. When Brian rushed towards the window and saved the man the three as the three hurried out of the apartment. They drove off and once they saw they weren't being followed they went to Leonard's and Kagome's apartment.

"Barga? Are you sure he said Barga?" Roy asked

"That's what he said. He's back." Leonard said

"You know Barga?" Dom asked

"A long time ago. We did some jobs for him back then." Roy said "But never really met the guy in person. His go to guy is name Compos. From what I got on the streets he has his own streets races here in L.A."

"If Compos is looking for drivers we might be able to get in." Leonard said

The next night Dom, Leonard, Roy and Kagome made it to the street race. They were home alright. The only thing Kagome didn't miss were the Chasers. Some of them were checking out the boys. So she placed her arm under Leonard's with a glare to show them that he was taken. Leonard smirked at this but then glared when he saw some the racers checking her out. He placed a tight grip around her waist and pulled her towards him. Kagome mentally laughed and was happy they both were showing their territory side.

"Do you think Brian is going to show up?" She asked

"Yup." Dom scoffed "Alright Kagome I want you to stay here with Roy until Leonard or I get back."

She was going to protest but he gave her a stern look that told her he's not going to make up his mind.

"Fine." She mumbled

"I'll look after her, Leo." Roy said

"Thanks, Roy." Leonard said and then kissed Kagome. "Try to keep out of trouble." He smirked

"Only if you promise to not get yourself killed out there." She said and pulled him in another kiss.

"Okay, enough of your mushy stuff." Roy joked

Leonard glared but winked at Kagome before leaving with Dom.

"Don't worry Kagome. Leonard and Dom are the best drivers I know. They'll get in." Roy said

That wasn't what she was worried about right now. Ever since they arrived she felt like someone was watching her. She has no idea how right she was. It wasn't long till they saw Dom's and Leonard's coming up first and then Brian's car came from behind. Leonard was up first and Dom and Brian came neck to neck. But Dom was able to beat him and tied with Leonard. Kagome and Roy smiled and hurried over to them.

"Good job, babe." Kagome praised Leonard before kissing him

"At least we know you can't beat me straight up." Brian snapped as he walked over to them

"I didn't know there were any rules." Dom said

Leonard and Roy laughed at Brian's glare.

"Now that's what I call real driving." Fenix laughed, clapping his hand

"No, that's bullshit man." Brian glared

"Go cry to your mama, alright?" Fenix said

Campos came up to them and smiled at Leonard. "You still got it kid. Now you two work for Braga now. When the GPS calls, you follow." Then he looked at Kagome was in Leonard's arms. "And no tag alongs."

"Like always, Campos." Leonard nodded

After that they left and headed back to the hideout.

.

.

.

The next day Campos had invited all his racers to a party at an abandoned warehouse that he own. Leonard placed his arm around me as the three of them enter and the place was booming. There was loud music blasting all around and people were grinding on each other on the dance floor. Kagome looked around and spotted something on the first floor. She patted Leonard's arm and pointed at the floor. When he looked down he rolled his eyes and groan in annoyance as he saw that it was Brian playing pool.

"I think I'm gonna need another drink." He said

"I'm with you there." She said

"Same." Dom agreed

They went down and made it over to the bar where they order three coronas.

"That's too bad about Dwight, having the feds raid your house the same night you make the team." Brian said as he came to sit next to them.

"Why am I not surprise you're here?" Leonard rolled his eyes

"And what's stopping us from telling them you're a cop?" Dom asked

"Probably the same reason that's keeping me from telling them why you're really here." Brian counter attacked

Leonard was about say something but Campos came up to them and put his arms around Dom and Brian's shoulders.

"Hey how are you doing?" Brian greeted, after Campos's hand

"Great." Campos smiled "You all having a good time?"

"Yeah, great time." Brian said

"Come on, let's have a better time." Campos smiled

Campos lead them to a private area that was only for the inner circle.

"How's your car." Campos asked Brian "Took a nasty bump."

"It'll be ready." Brian nodded

"And by the size of that rock on that girls' finger I take it that this beauty is your woman Leonard." Campos said as Kagome was sitting on Leonard's lap.

"That's right, my fiancé." Leonard grinned

Brian was stunned by the news while Campos laughed.

"Leonard O'Conner, the ladies' man that said before he would never get tied down into marriage." Campos laughed

"What can I say, she made me a change man." Leonard said

"Your one lucky lady." Campos compliment

"Thank you." Kagome smiled

"I also heard that you just got out of the county." Campos added looking at Dom

This came to the point when Campos mentioning Dom being a wanted man too and Brian tried to get him out of the circle by saying that that kind of heat is bad for business.

"Yeah, well that depends on how you look at things." Dom shrugged "I go down, I do time. I do real time. I don't know about your other drivers but when I see flashing lights in my mirror I don't stop." Then he glared at Brian.

"Do you know each other?" Campos asked

"He used to date my sister." Dom replied

"And he's my elder brother that walked out on me and Andrew." Leonard said

"He's the dead beat brother that…?" Campos said

Leonard nod and threw a glare at Brian that look down.

"I see." Campos smiled "You're a lucky man."

"How's that?" Brian asked

"That neither of them killed you yet." Campos smiled

"Well he has the yet part right." Kagome whispered in Leonard ear

That cause him chuckle a little. Campos then poured himself a shot and raised his glass.

"Salute." He said

The four of them repeated and took a long sip of their beer.

"So what's Braga about?" Brain asked

"You know, he's just one of us." Campos said "Came up from the streets, now he's a shot caller. The boss of bosses. See all these cats in here." Pointed to everyone in the room. "Anyone of them would die for Braga."

"Including you?" Kagome asked

"Especially me." Campos smiled

Then another man came towards him and leaned down to whispered something into Campos's ear.

"Enjoy the party fellas. Clubs yours, whatever you want booze, broads it's all good." He said and left them alone

"Good luck." Kagome said to Brian before getting up and turned towards Leonard. "Let's dance."

Leonard smirked.

He downed his drink before getting up and took her to the dance floor. Once on the dance floor Kagome had that unease feeling again. Up above the second floor, Owen was watching his beloved Angel. He knew she would come back after what happened with Letty. Now that she was no longer under age he could finally have her for himself. No one is going to her away from him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own**

That night Dom was able to find the car that killed Letty and the owner to it was Fenix. Leonard and Roy weren't that surprise that it was Fenix since he was Campos right hand man. The next day Leonard and Dom had left when their GPS gave them directions where they had to be. Kagome had went to see Mai and spend some girl time with her. During their little outing Mai had stopped at a wedding dress store. After finding out about Kagome being engaged by Dom she wanted to do some dress shopping. To Kagome surprise her mother was there in the shop waiting for them.

"Mama." Kagome smiled and hugged her. "What are you doing here? I thought you hate flying?"

"When it comes to picking out your wedding dress and your wedding, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kimi smiled

Kagome must have tried on twenty dresses that day. She didn't want anything too princess or ball gown like or with the mermaid tail style. She wanted to be able to dance her dress and she was having a hard moving in those. Then she found a nice heart shape dress with butterfly lace design on it and she loved it, as did her mother and Mai. This was the dress for sure. After dress shopping Kagome was whip out.

That night Dom, Brian, Leonard and the other drivers had pulled up to the drop site. When Dom knew something wasn't right so he unhooked his NOS and pressed his lighter button before he got out. Once everyone was out of their car Fenix pulled out his gun and pointed it at the drivers face.

"Hey, boss man!" Dom called out

Everyone was quiet when Fenix slowly turned and looked at him with a glare.

"What did you say?" He glared while walking towards Dom

"I said only pussies run on nitrometh." Dom said

"You looked under my hood?" Fenix glared "I'm talking to you. Got something on your mind?"

"70 Plymouth." Dom started "Her name was Letty…and somebody wrecked her car."

Fenix stayed quiet for moment trying to think back from the last drop. That's when he remembered the face that went with that name.

"I wrecked her car." He said

Both Dom's and Leonard's face harden and clench their fist as they saw that smug on his face.

"You remember her face? Huh?" Fenix asked with a taunt tone "Cause I don't. Last time I saw it, it was burning. Now what?"

"I'm going to enjoy what happens next." Dom said when he smelled the gas from his car.

An explosion went off blowing almost all the cars that were next to his. That's when guns started firing. Brian and Leonard knocked down a few of Braga's men and started hitting and shooting everyone away from them and Dom. But Dom got shot in the shoulder, though it seems that it didn't faze him as he kept on beating one man. Brian took one of Braga's cars that wasn't blown up and had the shipment inside of it. He pulled up to Leonard and with a long debate he jumped in and then they drove over towards Dom. Leonard pretty much had pull Dom off of the guy since he kept on hitting men since Fenix got away. But at least they got some leverage on Braga.

Within hours they were back on U.S soil and under a tunnel to check on the shipment of Braga. Leonard glared at Brian when he walked away a little to make a call. He didn't care that he helped them out Leonard knew he was still hiding something.

"So this is what worth $60 million looks like." Dom said

Leonard looked back at what he was talking about and then looked at his shoulder.

"Dom, we need to take you to a doctor." Leonard said

"First we have to find a place to hide this." Dom said

"I got a spot." Brian said as he walked over towards them.

"Are we sure we should trust him still?" Leonard whispered

"For now." Dom said

They took the truck to the policy impound yard.

"You sure about this?" Leonard asked

"Yeah. The last place they'll check is their own impound yard, trust me bro." Brian said

"Don't call me that. We may be blood but you've never been my brother." Leonard glared at him

Brian mentally sighed and cursing himself. He knew that was a bad move and then he looked at Dom.

"You know I've been thinking. When you blew up your car back there you blew up mine too." Brian said

"Yeah?" Dom asked

"Yeah, so now you owe me a 10-second car." Brian smirked

"Is that right?" Dom raised a brow

"Yeah." Brian said

Leonard shook his head in amusement as he watch Dom walked over to a navy blue car. He broke the window with his elbow and took the keys before handing them to Brian.

"Now we're even." Dom said

Leonard laughed as Brian unlocked the doors and they all went inside. They drove to the hideout where Kagome, Shippo and Roy were. When Leonard told her that Dom got shot she went to get her medical kit.

"And you say I'm a trouble magnet." Kagome joked

"This just means we're perfect for each other." Leonard smirked

She rolled her eyes and took a look at Dom's wound.

"The bullet's not in there so I'm gonna clean it and stitch it up, it's going to hurt." She said

"I bet you're going to enjoy this." Dom smirked

"Maybe a little." She smiled

She cleaned and bandaged the wound in no time and after that Roy came back with take out. When they were done Dom notice a box that said Evidence and Letty's name on it. Shippo told him that Mai and Kagome found it in the garage. He was going to go through it to see if he could find anything but haven't had the time yet. So Dom decided to look through it and found her phone in a folder. He pressed a number that's been use the most and it turns out to be Brian's. When Brian saw Letty's name on his phone his eyes widen and stood up when Dom stalked over towards him.

"Shit, hey Dom." He said

"What's going on?" Kagome asked

"When were you going to tell me?" Dom glared "When were you gonna tell us you were running Letty?"

"What?" Leonard and Kagome said

"Let me explain…" Brian said

But it never happened when Dom threw him across the room and started fighting him. The fight last for twenty minutes till Brian told him that Letty only did this for him. That if she helped bring Braga down the FBI was going to let Dom walk away free.

"She just wanted you home!" Brian yelled

Dom turned away and walked out.

"I'm sorry, Dom! I'm sorry!" Brian yelled

He got up but he was down on the ground again when Kagome hit him hard with a right hook.

"Get out." Kagome said, doing her best to hold back her tears.

"Kagome, I'm sorry…" Brian said

"Get out! You destroyed our family for the last time. Just get out before you have me to deal with." She glared

Seeing that look in her eyes he knew she meant it so he did what he was told and left so everyone could cool down. Kagome could feel her tears falling down her cheeks and did everything she could to keep calm. Leonard turned her around and held her in his arms. When he hugged her she held on to him tight and started silently crying.

.

.

.

The next day Kagome was doing errands when she noticed someone following her so she dialed Shippo.

"Hey, what's up fox mama." Shippo smirked

"There's a car that's been following me for two blocks now. I think it's Braga's men." She said

"Hold on, tell me where you are so I can see who these guys are." Shippo said typing on his computer

Kagome told him where she was and he was able to do his super hacking skills. Once he was hacked in the system he was able to see her and the car she described. He was able to see the people driving the car and did a back round check on who they work for.

"Shippo?" She asked

Then she noticed the car was driving faster which made her go fast as well.

"I did some back round checks on these guys…they work for Braga." Shippo said

"Which means Dom and Leonard must have really pissed them off." She said "All right boys, you want to play hard, let's play hard."

She shifted her gear and drove fast, trying to out run them. Shippo told her where to go and warned her when cars came. Then Kagome decided to something crazy an drove on the side walk and threw an outlet mall, then on the opposite side of the road and other things that were dangerous. That's when she was able to get away knowing that they weren't that crazy to follow her. She could hear Shippo laugh his head off on her phone.

"Kagome, did you seriously just do that." Shippo laughed

"Not one word of this to Dom and Leonard." She smirked

"Got it." Shippo smirked and hanged up

She was about to try to head back to the hideout again but the same people that were following her came back. Along with some friends that boxed her in. She saw Fenix coming out of the car that was in front of hers. Kagome got out of her car and was in a defense stance. When one tried to grab her she ended up twisting his arm and punched his face. The others tried to gang up on her but Fenix stopped them, saying that Campos wanted her unharmed and untouched.

"You have your fiancé to blame for his stupid mistake." He said

Kagome just glared him and head-butted his face. It hurt like hell but it worth it since she managed to break his nose. He grabbed her arm but she pulled it back and walked towards his pussy car. She sat in the back as Fenix drove with another man in the back with a gun pointed at her. It didn't take them long for them to end up at Campos's pint house. Then they took her to Campos who was sitting in his office.

"Ah, Kagome, glad to see you again but sad that it had to be like this." Campos said and then saw Fenix broken nose. "What happened to you?"

"This loca woman head butted me and broke my nose." Fenix sneered

"He made me mad and he should be lucky that's all I did to him." Kagome smirked and crossed her arms

Fenix glared at her.

"So I was told that Leonard did something stupid and that's why I'm here." She said

"Indeed he did, along with two other drivers like your cousin Dom and Leo's brother Brian. You know when I first met Leonard and his brother Andrew they were nothing but a bunch of street rats dying from hunger." Campos said "We had the heart to bring them in and give them jobs. Braga made them who they are and this is how Leonard repays him."

"Ever heard of the phrase "Don't mess with family," because that's what your bitch Fenix did to us." Kagome said

Fenix growled when she called him that and was about to say something but Campos put up his hand. Silencing him to shut up and nod at her to continued.

"Her name was Letty. You remember her? She was like a sister to me and Leonard. That's why we did this." She said

"I remember her. I remember her very well and I'm sorry she's gone. But technically that was not my fault. You see princess, a good friend of mine informed me that she was a mole working for the FBI. Business is business, what can I say. She had to be taken out. But the real person you should be mad at is the man that put her there. A certain soon to be brother n'law." Campos said

"I already know that. And he has a very nice bruise across his cheek for it." She said

Campos watched her closely and noticed how well control she was with emotions right now. After what his men told him what she did in order to lose them he could see why Owen wants her so badly. At first look at her you would think she was innocent, an Angel that wouldn't harm a fly. But she has a little devil in her that will do things that you wouldn't expect her to do.

"So I'm guessing that I'm your leverage for whatever they stole." She said breaking out of his thoughts

"Smart girl. I see that Leonard didn't propose to you for your looks." Campos said "But if we do make a trade I don't think I'm gonna give you up that easy. From what my men told me you have talent. You're not afraid to do something dangerous to get what you want. I have a guy that won't mine having you work for him. Actually…he's been waiting for you for a very long time. I believe he calls you his…Angel."


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own**

A few minutes later a woman name Gisele's phone rang and Kagome knew it was Dom by the she was flirting.

"It's them." She said

She handed the phone to Braga and he took it.

"Uh-huh." He said

"Was that how Braga inspires loyalty, cause Leonard didn't remember that." Dom asked "Killing his drivers?"

"One can always find more drivers. It's just business." Campos shrugged as he stood next to Kagome that was sitting down

"I want to trade." Dom said

"Braga doesn't negotiate." Campos stated

"Fine, then you explain to him how all of a sudden $60 million worth of product disappears…I know that can't be good for business." Dom scoffed

"What do you want?" Campos asked

"Six million cash delivered by Braga himself." Dom said "I don't like being shot at and I ain't gonna put my neck out again unless he's got something to lose too."

"That may be true but is money worth more to you than your precious beautiful cousin?" Campos smirked

"What are you talking about?" Dom said in a serious tone

Campos smirked more and place the phone against her ear.

"Say hello." He said

"Hi Dom." She said with a steady voice

She may be far away but she could sense Dom's anger building up.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine. I manage to break Fenix nose on the way." She said

Dom smirked a little before it turn serious again.

"Let me talk to Campos." He said

She lean away from the phone letting Campos know that she was done talking.

"Now you, Leonard and Braga both have something to lose." Campos said

"You lay one hand on her or touch her I swear things ain't gonna end well for you. You and Braga won't live to see tomorrow if you hurt her." Dom threaten

"Easy, relax; I'm taking good care of your cousin. No one is allowed to harm or touch her. We just want things to go smoothly. But remember if anything goes wrong you will never see her again. So Toretto, when and where do you want to do this?' Campos smirked

After telling him where and when Dom hanged up he ended up hitting a wall. He should have known Campos would do something like this.

"Yo, Dom what's wrong?" Leonard asked when he came in

"They have Kagome." Dom said

"What." Leonard said

"We're going to make a trade. Braga shipment for Kagome and the money." Dom said

"They hurt her I swear to god I will kill Braga and Campos both." Leonard said

He clenched his hands in and out trying to control the anger inside.

"You and me both, kid." Dom said "We're gonna get her back and put a bullet in Braga's head."

"Not just you two. The three of us are." Brian said

He walked in from in the room and stood in front of them.

"You sure you wanna break any more of those cop rules O'Conner?" Dom asked

"I know I don't deserve to say this but…she is family." Brian said, looking at Leonard and he looked back at Brian. "And we protect our family. I know its way too late, but I would like one more chance to prove it."

When night came Dom, Leonard, Brian, Roy and Shippo stood in a warehouse waiting for Braga and his men to arrive.

"Well, the good news is when we get this guy you walk out of here a free man." Brian said

"Is that what they told you?" Dom said

He and the other guys knew the FBI has lied to Brian about that and he was gullible to fall for it.

"Yeah, that's the deal." Brian said

"Tell me Brian, do you still put milk and cookies out for Santa Claus?" Shippo asked with a smirk, being a smart-ass.

Leonard and Roy couldn't help but chuckle while Brian scoffed.

Three cars and a black SUV pulled up quickly inside the warehouse. That's when Brian gave Dom a car key.

"Here, in case things go shitty." He said

"Just like old times?" Dom nodded

Brian nod in agreement.

Braga's men and Gisele got out of the cars and stood a few feet away from them. Fenix got out of his car and walked over to Dom, holding his arms out. They could see the bandage on his nose and fresh bruises on his face. It made them smirk knowing that was Kagome doing.

"That's what you want right?" He asked

Campos went over and tried to stop him while Roy and Brian stopped Dom for following his bait. When Campos was able to calm Fenix down and he told him to wait with the others.

"He's harmless, don't worry about him…and he's really sorry about Letty." Campos said "Where's your stuff?"

"You mean the stuff that used to be in here, right?" Leonard asked after opening one of the cases, showing that it was empty and then closed it. "Well, you'll see it when we see Braga and Kagome. That's the deal."

"Come on Leo, Roy, you both should know that Braga always keep his word." Campos smirked

Backing away from them he twirled his hand and Fenix went back to his car. He opened the door and Kagome got out of the car. Leonard did his best not to run over to her. Fenix was about to grab her arm but he paused when she looked at him with glare. His face was already bruised enough and he didn't need anymore.

"You okay babe?" Leonard asked

She nodded her head.

Then the door to the SUV opened and a middle age man wearing a grey and pink suit stepping out of the car. The men glared at the man until they notice how nervous he was when he walked over to them. A man that has been doing drug dealing for a long time and had men at the ready to shoot them at his command was afraid. That didn't add up. He dropped the money in front of the men.

"$2 million," the men said "You get the rest and the girl when I get my property."

"You know what…I heard a lot about you and this isn't what I was picturing. Especially with that pink suit." Roy said

"You're telling us you claw your way out of el barrio in that suit." Leonard said

They notice the man got even more nervous now.

"You guys are thinking what I'm thinking, right?" Brian asked

"He ain't Braga." Dom said

Campos just smirked. That's when the SWAT team came busting and everyone opened firing. Dom and the guys got down quick when the firing started. As did Kagome but she tried to make her way over to Leonard. Campos (the real Braga) saw her running over to them and ordered Fenix to stop her. Fenix took out a gun that had a tranquilizer inside and shot her in the shoulder. Once the tranquilizer hit her she went down fast. Leonard tried to get to her but Fenix took out a real gun and shot at him to keep him away. Roy was able to pull Leonard away when Fenix shot at him. He got ahold of Kagome and put her in his car with Braga before he got in himself and drove off. The car speeded off towards the exits hitting anyone that got in his way. Dom took off towards the car, trying to save Kagome and get away from the cops. But he ended up saving Gisele who was about to be hit by Fenix car. Shippo managed to get a car and got Leonard and Roy in it before getting Dom. Once they were inside Shippo drove out of the warehouse and hope to catch up to Fenix's car. Sadly it was nowhere in sight and neither was their scent.

"Damn it!" Leonard shouted, hitting the dash broad

.

.

.

Fenix car headed to Mexico and by the time they made it to Braga's home base Kagome was awake and angrier than before. Braga got out first and then Fenix before he getting Kagome out. She glared at him and then looked at the men that seemed to be Braga's guards. She needed to find a way to get herself out of this.

.

.

.

The next night Brian headed to Dom's house after the news that he was cut off the case. He had a feeling that everyone was there. When he walked up the driveway he saw Dom working on his Charger. It was already fix up and look as good as new. All that he was working on was the engine.

"Everyone's looking for you." Brian said

"I'm right here." Dom said

"Any news about Kagome?" He asked

"Shippo was able to track them down. When I'm done with this Leonard and I are getting her." Dom said "Don't worry I don't blame you. And neither does Leonard, though he won't admit it."

"At least he doesn't blame me this time." Brian said and smirked when he looked over the engine. "It's nice to see you've gone with the times and switched to electronic fuel injection. Looks good."

"Buster becomes a gearhead." Dom chuckled

"I'm going with you guys." Brian said in a serious tone

"I'm not planning on bringing anyone back but Kagome." Dom said

"I know." Brian nodded

"Hit that throttle." Dom said as he whipped his hands on the rag

Brian turned it on and the engine started to sound great. When he turned it off Brian saw Mai getting out her car and headed back in the house when she saw him. He went after her and Dom didn't stop him as he knew what was gonna happen.

Hours later Dom and Brian arrived at the hideout after saying goodbye to Mai. Shippo was able to locate Braga and Kagome in Mexico. They made it to the Mexico border by morning and stopped on top of a small hill waiting for someone.

"You still sure you wanna do this?" Leonard asked

"Positive." Brian said

A car headed towards them at full speed and pulled up a couple feet away from them. Gisele got out of the car as Dom walked over to her.

"I thought you weren't gonna show up." Dom said

"You saved my life, I'm willing to return the favor." She said and handed him a piece of paper. "This will help get you to Braga." And then handed a piece of paper to Leonard. "This will help you get to Kagome. He's sending her off somewhere to some guy, I'm not sure who though."

"That's not gonna happen?" Leonard glared

"Dom." Gisele said "Going in there after him for her is suicide."

"I have no choice." Dom said "I'm not going to lose another family member."

She nodded her head and kissed his cheek before saying her goodbyes and speeded off. Dom walked over to his car leaned against his car and looked at the scenery.

"So this is where my jurisdiction ends." Brian sighed

"And this is where mine begins." Dom said

"You ready?" Leonard asked

"Ride or die." Dom nodded

"You guys get Braga, we'll find Kagome." Shippo said "I'll put the coordinates in my lab top and we can track them down."

Roy drove in one car while Leonard drove in another and Shippo was in the passenger side giving them directions. They were close to an old run down airport when they saw smoke coming from it. When they arrive at the airport it was a SUV that had exploded with a few remains in the car. Fearing the worst they looked around hoping that she wasn't in it. But that hope was squash when Leonard saw the engagement ring on the hand of the dead body in the back of the car.

 _One hour ago_

 _Last night Braga told Kagome that she belongs to his friend Owen Shaw for now on. The next day he had his men drive her to the spot where Owen said he'll met them. When they arrived the driver went to get Kagome out of the car and he ended up getting punch in the face. The idiots didn't think of retraining her in car. They were lucky that there was a window between the front and the back seat. She got out of the car and kicked the driver in face when he tried to get up. Then the other came around and she knocked him out within seconds. Once they were down she hurried over to the driver searching for his keys. When she found them she felt something prick her neck. She felt the dizzying from before and slump to the ground. Footsteps were heard and she slightly turn to see a blurry figure walking towards her chuckling before she blacked out. He bend down and caressed her face._

" _At long last your mine, my Angel." Owen smirked_

 _He lifted her left hand and took off her engagement ring._

" _You know what to do. Get them in the car and place this on the decoy." He ordered and tossed the ring Jah_

 _Klaus and Oakes picked up the two unconscious men and placed them back in the car while Jah placed a dead woman in the back seat. Owen picked up Kagome bridal style and held her close to him, inhaling her scent. Once everything was in place Owen and his men went back to the private jet._

" _You know what to do." He said to Adolfson_

 _Adolfson nod his head and started shooting at the gas tank, making it exploded. Owen smirked as he finally got what was his and nobody was going to take her away as long as they thought she was dead._


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own**

 **In the dark of the night in Bangkok, Thailand two men walked in a night club. They passed through the people that were dancing and headed to the end where a guarded elevator was. The two guards looked at them and their eyes flash red for a second before letting them. When they hit the bottom floor they walked down the hallway and opened the only door there.**

" **Owen, I know when you set your mind on something; there's no stopping you but is this girl really worth it?" Deckard asked**

 **They looked around the room that had a lot of antique artifacts from different cultures, candles lit everywhere and had bottles and jars with strange different things inside them.**

" **I've waited long enough for her and look what happened. She's engaged to that worthless street-rat. Kagome is mine." Owen glared "Paithoon, where are you?'**

 **A forty year Asian man with yellow cat eyes came in the room from the back with a small chest in his arms.**

" **Ah, the Shaw brothers. Welcome, welcome. How can I help you this time?" The demon smiled; showing his sharp teeth**

" **I need that yellow powder." Owen said**

 **The demon tensed as this wasn't the first time Owen had asked for the magical memory erase powder. It was powerful enough to work on a higher level demon and that's why it's been illegal in their world. The demon knew the younger Shaw wanted it to use on a girl but when he found out she was priestess he's been hesitated to give it to him. There was only one priestess left in the world and she was in the protection of the great demon lord Sesshomaru. If anyone found out that he's the one that gave these men the powder he'll be dead for sure. Luckily the older brother always manage to change the younger brothers mind but something tells him that wasn't going to happen this time.**

" **Sorry, fellas, all out." Paithoon lied**

 **Owen glared at him as he knew he was lying. He grabbed the back of the demons head and slammed it down the glass desk.**

" **You know better than to lie to me, Paithoon. Now give me the powder." Owen hissed**

" **I can't! The moment you told me that she was a Priestess, I can't!" Paithoon said out of fear**

" **What does her being a Priestess has to do with anything?" Deckard asked as he lean against the other side of the desk by his left arm.**

" **There's only one Priestess left in the world and she is under the protection of Lord Sesshomaru, the general dog demon! No one messes with him. If he finds out that I have something to do with this I'm dead!" Paithoon cried**

" **You're dead if you don't give me that powder. Have you forgotten who we are; who our family is? The Shaw clans were the best of the best demon hunters in the world. Do you want us to come out of retirement? Because the first demon I'm gonna kill is you." Owen threatened**

 **Paithoon grunted in pain as he pushed him further down in the desk.**

" **Okay! Okay! I'll give it to you!" He cried**

 **Owen darkly smirked and let him go. After Paithoon straighten himself out he walked over to the corner of his desk and behind down to take out a small case. He opened it up and poured in a small vile before handing it to Owen.**

" **Smart choice, Paithoon." Owen smirked but taking his hunter gun out and shot the demon twice in the head**

 **He placed the vile in his breast pocket in his jacket and walked away. Deckard looked at the demon with an emotionless face and shook his head before walking out of the place with his brother. They enter the elevator and took out their weapons as they knew the other demons must have heard the gun shots.**

" **I hope you're happy Owen." Deckard glared**

" **Very, brother." Owen smiled**

 **The elevator door opened and the fun began.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Three days later…

Owen looked down at his sleeping angel lying on the bed that was in the room of the private jet. He finally had her and he wasn't going to let her go. Taking the vile out of his pocket he held it up close. Once her memory was gone she will have no choice but to rely him and let him take care of her. He looked down at her left hand and smiled lovingly at the engagement ring he placed on her. When the powder takes its effects on her he will tell her that they were engaged. She will have to believe him as he had "Proof" of them together and soon she will fall for him. He chuckled to himself as knew that his brother was right about him having an unhealthy obsession with her.

"You casted a spell on me a long time ago, my Angel. I hope you're ready for the consequences." He said and opened the vile.

He poured the powder in his other hand blew it in her face before saying chanting something in another language. The powder flew around Kagome's face and enter inside her.

"Don't fight it, my Angel." He said as he watched her head turning, knowing well her powers were trying to fight the magic. "Just let it in." He caressed her face. "Let the power cover your mind."

A knock at the door interrupted him and he got up to find out that it was Jah; telling him that they were about to land soon. Owen nodded and closed the door before sitting down on the bed; bring Kagome in his arms and held her close. He inhaled her scent and lean back with a sinister smirk.

.

.

.

A single tear fell down Leonard's cheek as he stared at Kagome's engagement ring. It has been two days since they found the burn corpses and everyone has taken the news hard. Dom got arrested and he, Brian, Mai, Shippo and Roy managed to break him out. They stop at one of Shippo's hideout for a while to think of a plan. Leonard didn't want to believe that she was gone, none of them did. He whip the tear away when he heard someone heading his way and put the ring back in his pocket and started working on the car again. Brian walked up to him and stood on the other side of the hood of the car.

"I'm sorry." Brian said

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Kagome has always been strong headed and would do anything to protect the family. That's one of the things that loved about her." Leonard said

"Still, if I didn't get Letty into this mess Kagome wouldn't…" Brian said

"Brian…shut it for now." Leonard said

"Leonard…" Brian said

Leonard looked at him and gave a look that told him now was not the time before returning to his work. Brian sighed and nod his head before heading back to the group. Shippo was doing something on his laptop, Roy was keeping watch and Dom was calming down Mia; who was crying still when she heard the news about Kagome. Everyone was grieving over Kagome's death but didn't want to talk about it. Whenever Kagome walks into a room with that smile of hers she brings a certain glow. Could always make people happy and laugh when their down or pissed off. Letty's death was hard on Brian but with Kagome's death added to the guilt it was getting worst and worst.

"Alright guys, we better get going. The cops will be here in thirty minutes." Shippo said as he closed his laptop. "I have a few friends in Mexico to get us in without being detected. But once we're in we're on our on from there."

"Let's get going." Dom said

.

.

.

Kagome woke up groggy; as if she was drugged or something; and opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed. She sat up on the bed and tried to remember how she got here. Nothing came to her. Actually she couldn't remember anything at all, not even her name.

"My name? What is my name?" She mumbled to herself

Someone came into her room and it was a man with cut black hair and grey green eyes. The man was sipping a cup of coffee and smiled when he saw her. He placed his cup down and hurried over to her; taking her hands into his. Kagome raised a brow at the action.

"You had me worried, love. I thought you would never wake up." He said

"Do I…Do I know you?" She asked

She saw pain in his eyes and it made her believe that they must have known each other.

"It's me, Kagome. Your fiancé. Owen Shaw." He said

He went to caress her face but she instantly move out away. It took every ounce in him to not clench his hand and try to stay calm.

"Where are we? How did I get here?" She asked

"We're in Rio. We had business here and the clients…decided to go another way." He said and took her hand in his. "They hit your head really hard. You've been in a coma for three days. What do you remember?"

"Nothing really. Not even my name." She said

"Don't worry, darling. You have me to look after you now. I'll tell everything you need to know." He said and kissed her hand

After talking to the doctors that he paid off they didn't waste any time to checked out of the hospital. When they walked out she was blinded by the bright sun and the heat hit them. She placed her sunglasses on and was glad that she was wearing something for the heat. She wore a black beach dress with patterns on it and a white belt with black heels that Owen gave. Owen took her hand; intertwining them with his; and walked her over to the parking lot. They got in a grey Ferrari 458 spider and sped off.

"How is it that we met?" She asked

Owen smiled as he was ready for these questions.

"I saved your life when you were fourteen. You were a street kid that hanged with the wrong crowed. You ended up badly hurt in an alley one day and I found you. I saw so much potential in you and decide to take you in. You were my best student ever." He said "But during our time together I started to have feelings for you as you did for me. I waited until you were eighteen to ask you on a date." Then laughed. "You were so headstrong and stubborn that you wanted us to just stay partners, but I knew you felt the same for me. So I didn't give up. It took about five tries but you finally said yes. I believe you told me it was only so I could to stop asking and see how things go."

Kagome nearly laughed at that. For some reason it sounded something like she would say.

"I was just as headstrong and stubborn as you, I never gave up. Eventually I won your heart." He smiled at her lovingly

She didn't know what to do but smiled back a little before looking back the sites.

"What is it that we actually do?" She asked "You said that our clients decided to change their mind and tried to kill us. We're not in the mafia business are we?"

He chuckled at little.

"No darling. But it is something illegal and dangerous." He said and kissed her hand. "And you loved every moment of it. You'll see."

They drove to a hotel and headed up to his pint house. According to Owen this pint house belonged to them only and come here only when they do business or to getting away at times. She looked around the place hoping for something to trigger something in her mind but nothing. So she walked over to the balcony where they had perfect view of the beach lean against it. Something inside of her was telling her that she didn't belong here or with this man. But where is she to go if she didn't even know who she was or where she came from. Her thoughts where interrupted when two arms wrapped around her waist. Out of instincts she quickly turned around was going about to hit whoever it was behind her. It turned out to be Owen and he caught her fist.

"I see your reflects are still there." He said

"Sorry." She said

"It's alright, there's nothing to be sorry about." He said and kissed her forehead

He cupped her face and lean down to kiss her lips but she turned her head away.

"Owen, I'm sorry but…this is still all new to me. I mean right now, you're a stranger to me. It think maybe we should take things slow for right now." She said

She saw a dark gleam in his eyes for a few second before they changed back to before.

"I understand." He said "Let's get something to eat before meeting up with the gang."


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own**

 **A/N: Okay attention readers there will be a sex scene in here between Owen and Kagome that you might not like. But this is Owen Shaw here and he is a tricky sexy bastard and always gets what he wants. So if you don't want to read this than don't.**

A man with long black hair; up in a ponytail, had brown eyes and wore a grey three piece suit with a large white coat over his shoulders; walked down the hallway. To humans he is Sesshomaru Tashio; wealthy tycoon in Japan. But in the demon world he is feared as the legendary dog demon Lord. He passed by his secretary desk and opened his door. He walked in his office and took off his coat to hang it up before heading towards his desk. When he sat down a guard demon came in and told that there was something on the News that he had to see and turned on the 70" T.V screen. It was the News in America. It was about six runaway's that the cops were looking for and then showed the pictures of the wanted people. Sesshomaru had a feeling that he's gonna have to bail a certain someone out. He saw Dom, Mia, Brian, Leonard, Shippo, and Roy on the screen but no Kagome. Something wasn't right. He picked up his phone dialed Shippo's number.

"I'm guessing that you saw the News." Shippo asked

"Yes and before scolded you, Kit, where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru said

There was nothing but silences on the other end and Sesshomaru stood up straight and glared.

"Kit." Sesshomaru growled

"She was kidnapped by a drug dealer name Braga and…I was able to track her down but…we were too late." Shippo said "She died in a car explosion in Mexico."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and did everything in powers to calm down. He got up and grabbed his things before heading out.

"Where are you all now?" He asked

"We're heading to Rio right now." Shippo said "I just…I didn't know how to tell the family."

"Don't, I'm going to see the body myself and see. Call me if you get into more trouble than you are now." Sesshomaru said and hanged up

.

.

.

Shippo looked at his phone with a brow raise and just shrugged before putting his phone away.

"Who was that?" Leonard asked

"Sesshomaru. He's an…old friend of Kagome's family." Shippo said

"I'm guessing he heard about Kagome." Dom said as he drove

"No, he won't believe it until he sees the body." Shippo said

"What do you mean?" Leonard said with a little hope in his eyes

"He and Kagome has a…strong brother and sister; bond I guess you can say. He doesn't believe that she's dead." Shippo said

"So what if she is dead?" Roy asked

"Well…let's just say whatever prison Braga is in; can't save from Sesshomaru's wrath." Shippo said

.

.

.

After eating, Kagome changed out of her dress and into something more professional like and then he drove them to the hideout. His men already knew to act along. The only person he knew that was going to give him a problem with this was Letty. Her memories are gone but the woman still gives him problems; like attitude. At the same time he kind of wants to see what will happen when she see Kagome. From what he could remember from "Looking After" Kagome, Letty was like a big sister to her and was very protective of his angel. That's protectiveness is what he was hoping for was still there. He needs someone to look after his Kagome when he's not around.

"Here we are." He said

They got out of the car and took her hand again before entering the place. Kagome looked around the place hoping for a memory to trigger since this is "supposedly" their hideout; still nothing. When they got deeper in the place she saw eight people working on weapons, computers and cars. This somehow felt familiar but at the same time it didn't feel right.

"Everyone looks who back on her feet." Owen said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Kagome, darling, this is our crew. Ivory, he is our special mechanic. Jah, our best assassin fighter, along with Ivory." He pointed to a tall black man and a Japanese man. "The man over by the guns is Adolfson, my number one sniper." The man that was cleaning his guns looked up and nodded at her before returning to his guns. "The big guy is Klaus and second big one Oakes, they're the muscles around here." He pointed to the two big guys. "The man by the computers is our tech guy, Denlinger." The black man by the computer just nodded at her. "And the two women on the left are Letty and Vegh, they are our racers."

Owen looked at Letty and Kagome to see if anything trigger for either of them. He mentally smirked as they looked at each other as if they were strangers.

"Everyone, sadly, her memory is gone so we're going to have to do our best to help remember who she is and what she could do." Owen said

Kagome looked at everyone unsure of everything but knew she'll need to do this in order to survive. For a week it has been nothing but pain and hard work since Kagome has been with Owen and the crew. She found out that she was an expert in fighting. Had kicked both Jah and Ivory asses a few times during their training session. Denlinger showed her his hacking skills and Adolfson taught her about guns. She knew how to handle a gun but was better handling other weapons such as swords, other blades, spears fighting and was extremely skilled in archery. When it came to cars she found out that she also an expert in fixing cars and racing them. She found that out when she hanged out with Letty and she showed her the racing spots. Letty was the only person in the group that she felt comfortable with and during that week she became like a big sister to Kagome. Right now they had just finished another race and headed to a bar.

"A toast; to those idiots that were stupid to underestimate us and lost their money, their car…and dignity." Kagome smirked

"Ahem sister." Letty laughed

They clink their bottles of Coronas and drank a little.

"So this is where you've been." A familiar voice said

Kagome tensed little before a looked behind her with a small smile.

"Hi Owen." She said

For a week Kagome still hasn't felt comfortable being with Owen, especially when he tries to get her into bed with him. He kept saying that he'll wait when she's ready but she could tell that he wasn't going to wait any more.

"Girls night, I'm guessing." He said after sit down next to her

Letty narrowed her eyes at Owen. She knew how Kagome felt about him and was trying to keep her away from him.

"Yes, we are, Owen. And you're ruining it." Letty said "So do you mind?"

"Sorry Letty but I would like to spend time with my fiancé before we leave for Berlin." Owen said "Come on dear."

Kagome hesitate at first but got up.

"See you tomorrow, Letty." She said

"Call me if you're in your trouble, girl." Letty whispered

That didn't go unnoticed by Owen and raised a brow at her before leaving with Kagome. The car ride was silent and Kagome wasn't sure if that a good thing or a bad thing. When they made it to the hotel Kagome went to take hot bath while Owen went to the study room and open up the hidden safe. He took out a vile that had a potion to make her want him. He waited long enough to have her and he was done waiting. After pouring it in her wine glass he took the two glasses and enter the bathroom suite. There he saw his beautiful angel in a large tub. Right now she wasn't an angel to him, she was a goddess.

"Owen! What are you doing in here!" She shrieked as she tried to cover herself by going deeper in the tub.

He chuckled as he thought what she was doing was silly.

"Bathing with my fiancé, of course." He said

He started taking his clothes and Kagome blushed and looked away. The moment she felt the water raise she tried to move away but he quickly caught her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He chuckled as he held her close to his chest

"Owen, please, I told you…" She pleaded

"We use to do this all the time, my angel." He said and kissed her shoulders

He pulled her with him to lay back against the tub and had her sit in his lap. Everything about this felt wrong to Kagome and wanted it to stop.

"Owen, you promised." She said

"I know but I miss you so much." He whispered and inhale her scent. "I just want to feel you Kagome."

He reached out to grabbed the wine glasses and handed her hers. She looked at it and couldn't help but wonder if he put something in it.

"Something wrong?" He asked innocently

She nervously looked at him with a small smile and took a little sip of it. Unknown to her that just one sip was enough of the potion to work its effect. After spending thirty minutes in the tub the two got out and Kagome went to the master room to change. Owen smirked as he knew the potion was starting to work and walked behind her with no towel on. Kagome started to feel a burning ache down below her core. She lay down on the bed and press her thighs together to add pressure.

"What's going on? Why am I feeling like this?" She whispered

"What's wrong, darling?" Owen asked

He ran his hand up her leg and started rubbing her thigh. Kagome glared at him. He may have that innocent look on his face but she knew he did something to her.

"What did you do?" She glared

"I've done nothing." He said

"Lair!" She said

Then she moan as the pressure was getting higher and higher. She needed release now. Suddenly fingers started trailing down to her core and she looked up to see that it was Owen.

"Owen." She moan "Stop."

"Do you really want me to stop?" He asked, as he thrusted one finger inside her

Kagome would have said something back but she couldn't as he silence her by kissing her passionately. Then he added two more fingers and increased his pace. Her walls clenched against his fingers as he pumped in and out of her furiously. When he felt her getting close he withdrew his hands. Kagome whimpered and he couldn't stop himself from smiling before claiming her lips again. He lean his body against hers and started rubbing his pelvis against her. He grinded his length against her cunt, teasing her greatly. The feeling was too great that Kagome knew that she was going to hate herself for saying this.

"Owen…please." She moaned

"Please what?" He asked

"Please fuck me." She moaned

"I thought you wanted to wait." He teased

"Owen!" She whined

"Say it one more time, my Angel." He said "One more time."

"Please fuck me, Owen!" She whined

He smirked and entered her slowly; spread her legs further so he could get deeper into her. Then he wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed himself all the way in. She moaned loudly as he hit her sensitive spot. Each moan urged him to go faster, and he gladly did.

"You like that baby?" He asked

All she could do is nod.

"Say my name? I want to hear you say my name." He said

"Owen." She moaned

She continued to moan his name and he thrust inside her with great pace. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before going faster, increasing his pace with every thrust; pushes in and out of her. It wasn't long until he felt both of their climax approaching as her walls were getting tighter around him. She cum first and he followed a few seconds later with an animalistic growl. He slummed down on top of her but was able to hold himself up by his arms so he wouldn't crush her. He looked at her with a loving smile as she looked beautiful right now underneath him.

"See, baby, that wasn't that mad now was it?" He whispered

He kissed her down her jaw and neck before they started again.

The next morning Kagome woke up naked and felt something press against her back. She turned around and saw a sleeping naked Owen on the other side of the bed with his arm wrapped around her waist. She thought back about what happened last night and she wanted to cry. He drugged her or something, she knows he did. Yes, it was amazing sex but it felt so wrong. Her mind and body might have enjoyed it but her heart was aching in pain. She felt him stir from his sleep and brought her closer to him; kissing her shoulder.

"Morning, Angel." He said

"We should get ready. We have to leave for the airport soon." She said as she felt him aroused again and she didn't want to start another round.

He held tighter and one hand cupped her breast.

"We still got time, let's do one more round." He smirked

It might have happen but his cell phone rang.

'Thank god.' She thought

He growled and rolled around to his nightstand to answer it.

"This better be good." Owen glared

" _Are you still in Rio?" Deckard asked_

"Yes." Owen said

" _Then you better leave now. I've been told that Sesshomaru checked out the suppose dead Kagome's body and found out it wasn't her."_ Deckard said _"He sending his men to find her. One of them happens to be in Rio now."_

Owen smirked and looked at Kagome as she was getting some clothes and went to the bathroom to wash up. Around her neck was a charm necklace that his clan created. It can hide the scent and aura of anyone that wears it. He put it on her when they took her and she hasn't taken it off since.

"Do worry Deckard I have it cover. Besides we're about to leave now." Owen said

" _Don't let your guard down Owen."_ Deckard said

"Never do, see you around." Owen said and hanged up

He got up and packed up their stuff.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked as she came out of the bathroom

"My brother Deckard. You'll meet him soon." He said

He kissed her cheek before heading into the shower.

"Start packing, babe, and call everyone up. We're going to be leaving early." He said

About thirty minutes later the two arrived at the airport where the others were waiting for them.

"Hey, you okay?" Letty asked

Both she and Kagome were behind everyone as they headed to their private jet.

"Yeah, I…fine." Kagome lied

Letty looked at and shook her head.

"I may not know you for that long but I already know you're lying." Letty said

Kagome sighed

"Owen and I had sex." She whispered

Letty narrowed

"Did he force you?" She asked

"More like drugged." Kagome whispered

Letty glared at the back of Owens head and wished she could just take out her gun and shot him.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"I will be. I just need time to get used to it." Kagome said "I mean we are engaged."

"But…" Letty said but was cut off

"Kagome, Letty, come on." Owen said as he waited for them by the jet door.

They walked up the stairs and Kagome walked in first but Letty was stopped by Owen.

"You better remember who you're working for, Letty." He said "I have notice that you and Kagome have gotten along very well. I can see that you're close as sisters. It would be ashamed that she loses her only friend so soon."

He walked inside and Letty just glared at Owen; clenching her fist till they were white, and enter the plane.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own**

Three weeks later in Rio…

When Dom, Leonard, Roy and Shippo arrived in Rio the met up with an old friend; Vince, who informed them of a job. They took it since they could use the money. So they (minus Shippo; who stayed at their hideout) met with Vince and the team he hired drove through the desert lands and speed up towards the train they were going to hijack. They started cutting a hole on the side of the train, big enough for the cars to fit through. The metal was ripped away and there they saw Brian and Mai.

"Look who showed up." Vince smirked

Mai through her arms around of Dom's neck.

"Okay, okay." Vince said "Let's get this show on the road."

"I thought I told you to stay low." Dom said to Brian

"We were running on fumes." Brian shrugged. "Had to make a call."

Then one of the hired men started snapping his fingers at them.

"Hey, quit talking. We only have a two minute window." The guy said

"Let's go Vince." Dom stated

Vince nodded and hopped in the first car. Then another guy move behind Leonard and Dom to call out to his partner; saying that he was going to take the GT40. This got their attention and looked at them suspicious. Vince got in the car, pulled out of the train and onto the landing truck. Once the truck had released him and he had driven off. The guy named ZiZi moved forward to the GT but Dom stopped him and nodded to Mai.

"Ladies first." He said

Luckily she took the hint and walked towards the car. The other man moved to stop her but Brian and Roy got in his face, silently telling him to back off.

"Hey. This car suits me better." Mai said to ZiZi

When she got in the car Roy and Leonard noticed the look on the hire men faces. As did Dom and went over to Mai and lean in to talk to her.

"Change of plans. Wait for my call." He said

Mai nodded and Dom shut the door again before watching as the car was pulled out and let go. Once Mai off the truck she made a sharp turn and drove in the opposite way than where Vince went.

"Hey." ZiZi shouted "Where is she going? Where is she going?!"

He pulled out a gun and pointed at Leonard. He didn't move at all just gave the guy a taunting smirk. Pretty much telling him to go head and pull the trigger. Just when he was about to shoot Dom tackled ZiZi while Brian and Roy fought off the other guys. ZiZi ordered the rest of his men who were on the truck to go after Mai. Before they could Roy and Leonard jumped on the trunk. Roy went to take care of the two on the flat bed while Leonard punched the guy in the passenger seat and threw him out of the truck. When he was in the driver tried to shoot him but Leonard was able to grab his arm and slammed it on the dashboard making the guy lose his grip on the gun. Once the gun was dropped Leonard grabbed the back of the guy's head and started slamming his face on the stirring wheel before pushing him out of the truck. He took the wheel just when Roy fought off the last goon. When they stopped they saw Dom and Brian drove out from the hole of the train but what they didn't know was that there was a bridge up ahead. They had no choice up jump it. Luckily they landed in the water. Leonard and Roy slumped and sighed against the truck when they saw them resurfaces and safe. That was until three armor cars surrounded them and men came out; pointing guns at them.

"You brother makes shitty calls, Leonard." Roy said annoyance

"Yeah I know. For an ex-cop he's an idiot at times." Leonard said drily

.

.

.

Berlin, Germany…

Kagome woke up from another strange dream about a guy with bright blues eyes. Whenever she dreamt about him she felt safe and strangely love and happy; something that she never felt with Owen.

"You okay, love?' Owen asked

He was next to her on their king size bed as he went over the plans for their next heist.

"It looked like you had a nightmare." He said

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a strange dream." She said

She turned over; facing him and laid her head on stomach. She was glad that he didn't ask what the dream was about because she had learned on this trip on how jealous Owen can be. Not to mention how possessive he was with her.

It's been three weeks since they arrived in Berlin and she was still trying to get use to this life that "supposedly" she has always done. The stealing maybe but she didn't feel right when it came to killing people; especially when Owen find someone not useful to him. Owen smiled as she laid her head on his stomach and comb his fingers through her hair. He knew it won't be long till she falls for him completely. He moved his hand over her shoulder and went down to cup her breast.

"Owen." She warned him

"Yes, Kagome." He said innocently

"I'm really not in the mood." She said

'Doesn't he have an off switch or something?' She thought 'He acts like we haven't had sex in years.'

He placed the papers on the nightstand next to him and brought her up on him; making her straddle his hips. She blushed as she could feel his hard members against her. He started grinding his up against her and she started to moan.

"Your body tells me otherwise." He smirked

She glared at him as she was about to tell him off but he pulled her down and devour her lips before started kissing her passionately.

.

.

.

 **Rio...**

After what happened on the train and getting out of the drug lord Reyes warehouse of torture; Leonard drove the car back to one of Shippo's safe places in Rio. He volunteered to drive as he didn't want to sleep since he keeps having nightmares about Kagome. Apart of him wanted to join her but he knew she wouldn't want that. Plus it seems that Dom, Roy and Brian already knew and has been keeping an eye on him. They got to the safe house and Brian hurried inside to see if Mai was okay. When they enter they all sighed in relief when they saw Brian hugging Mai. She saw them and ran over to hug them as well. When she hugged Dom he noticed the metal pipe in her hand.

"Just like a Toretto." He smiled

"Where's Vince?" She asked

"That's a good question." Brian asked

"He'll be here." Dom said

He and Leonard walked over towards the car that Mai took from the train.

"Hey guys, we're all over the news here." Shippo said by his computer. "They're blaming you for the killing of those DEA agents on the train. What the hell happened to staying low people?"

"Let me guess, that means we're on top of the most wanted list now." Leonard said

"Yup, the Feds have got to show everyone that their agents are off limits." Brian said "They're going to send their best guys; we got to get out of here."

"The only thing we know for sure, is that they wanted this car." Dom stated

"Which means there's something in it that's worth all this trouble?" Roy said

"Do you think you can find it faster, Ship?" Leonard asked leaning against the car

"Long mode or fast mode?" Shippo smirked

"Seeing how we're short on time fast mode would be nice." Leonard shrugged

On the road Shippo had showed everyone his true form and accepted him like Leonard did. So he cracked his knuckles and started taking the car apart in his fast speed. Though he had to stop when Vince came in the room three hours later. Brain got on his case and almost started a fight till Dom and Roy broke them apart. When Vince left Shippo started again and was able to find a chip disk that was in the radio. He went to check it out while everyone was sleeping, well everyone accept Leonard and Dom. Leonard was leaning against a wall looking at the window; drinking a beer.

"You're not planning on drinking yourself to death are you?" Dom asked; walking in and sat down across from him. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Leonard said

"She wouldn't want this for you. If she was here right now she will be scowling at you and giving you a big lecture on how stupid you're being." Dom said "On the train; I saw what you tried to do. Killing yourself won't make the pain go away."

"I tried vengeance but you and Roy stop me from Killing Braga." Leonard shrugged and took a sip of his drink

"You're not the only one that feels guilty about her death. She was my cousin after all. I swore to always be there for her and protect her. But I ended up getting her involved with my mess." Dom said

"Your family, Dom. So was Letty. I know for sure that Kagome would have done this no matter what. Even behind your back without you knowing at first." Leonard said

Dom let out a small smile; knowing how it was true that was.

"I keep having nightmares about when she got taken." Leonard said "Every time I close my eyes I relive that moment. And then it goes back to seeing her corpse."

"Shippo said that it might not be her." Dom said

"That was weeks ago, Dom." Leonard said and took out the ring. "I saw the corpse and it had this on its finger. I want to have hope that she's still alive but it's hard. How do you do it?"

"Just have faith, kid. Kagome is one hell of a strong and tough girl. She'll be hard to kill." Dom said

Leonard sighed but nodded in agreement.

A noise was heard from the other room and they went to see who it was. They stopped at the door frame and saw Vince messing with the radio that Shippo took out.

"Almost wish I didn't see that." Dom said "Almost."

He and Leonard stepped out of the shadows and Vince stood up.

"Wait, Dom…" He said

"Mai was on that train." Dom stated "My sister!"

"I didn't know." Vince defended himself. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"You set up the deal!" Dom yelled getting in his face

He lost Letty and maybe lost his baby cousin; he couldn't lose Mai too.

"I thought the job was for the cars." Vince said "I didn't know. All they want is the chip."

"You should have come clean." Leonard said

The yelling woke up everyone and looked at them in confusion.

"What's going on here?" Mai asked

"Nothing." Dom said

"Please Dom, just let me have the chip. I can take this to them." Vince begged "They'll give it to Reyes and set things right."

"Get out." Dom said and then yelled. "Get out!"

Vince looked down and was started to leave but stopped.

"You never listen to me. Not when I told you he was a cop and not now. You never trust me and look where it's gotten us." He said "Look at our family now. I can't go home. Mai is stuck in this life! Where's Letty, Dom?" Then looked at Leonard. "And where's Kagome? Huh." Then look back at Dom. "Where are they?"

Leonard clenched his fist as he brought that up but stayed still and calm. When Vince left no one knew what to say but go back to sleep.

The next morning Shippo was able to find out what was on the chip.

"Okay, so what we got here is a custom chip. See, these sides here, it's a menu for data entry." Shippo said; pointed to the right of the screen. "Let's press this one." He clicked on one and quickly scanned the page that popped up. "Look at that. Same building, same order every week."

"It's a delivery schedule." Roy said as he recognized the stuff from his dealing days.

Mai lean in and push a button on the screen.

"What's this?" She asked "Drugs?"

"No, no that's a dealer pack." Roy said since this was his field. "See most major players, weigh there money so they don't have to constantly count it. Right there, that's forty-nine kilos. Forty-nine kilos is a million in twenties."

"You're saying that each of these shipments are worth ten million dollars?" Leonard asked

Both Brian and Roy looked at him and nodded.

"So that's like a hundred million put in cash houses?" Leonard asked

"It's how he keeps it off the grid." Dom said

They continued to talk but Shippo tensed a little as he smelled and heard new people heading towards the safe house. He quickly took the chip and told everyone to run. Just as they got out someone started shooting up the place. They went into two different groups. Brian, Mai and Roy went one way while Dom, Leonard and Shippo went another way. They started jump on roofs and kept on jumping from one to another. Shippo was the one that noticed the huge guy that was following them.

"Shippo, what are you up too!" Leonard shouted behind him when he noticed Shippo going through his "special bag".

"Oh, giving us time." Shippo smirked

He lit up something that looked like a cherry bomb and threw it in the hole that was in the roof they were on.

"Whatever you hear, just keep on running." Shippo laughed as he passed them

Dom and Leonard looked at each other in confuse. They heard a big explosion but also something that sounded squishy.

"Looks like my goo bomb works." Shippo laughed

"I'm not even going to ask." Dom shook his head

It wasn't long till they met up with Brian, Mai, and Roy and they all continued through the sewage pipe. The pipe led them down to the edge of the favelas.

"They're going to be looking for the six of us together now. We need to split up." Dom stated 'Shippo, I need you to call that Sesshomaru guy up and get everyone out of here. I'll lead them away."

"Hell, no." Leonard said

"Dom's right." Brian said to Leonard "Look how lucky we just got. What happens next time, we have no choice but to split up…"

"I'm pregnant." Mai stated

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"I already lost my family once; I'm not going through that again." She said

"Are you kidding me?" Brian smiled and kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Dom walked over to the hugging couple and Leonard was pulled in by Mai since this was his niece or nephew.

"The family just got bigger." Dom smiled


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own**

 **A/N: I would like to give a big thanks to Kelly Seabron (a guest) for her review and giving me this idea for this chapter. I hope you like it. If not, too bad.**

The next day Dom and everyone had made up their mind to rob Reyes but they needed some backup. So they called up some old friends to help out. They needed a chameleon: someone to blend in anywhere so they called Han; an old friend of Dom's. A fast talker: someone who can bullshit their way out of anything; so they called Roman, an old friend of Brian. Someone that's good with circuits so they called another one of Brian's friend, Tej. Shippo was mad that they thought they needed another tech guy but agreed to have some help. Then they needed people to punch through walls; Rico and Omar. Next they needed someone with utilities and weapons: someone who isn't afraid to throw down; so they called Gisele.

Once Dom informed everyone what they were doing some weren't that sure about the job. But when he mention that they were planning on stealing a hundred million dollars they were all in. So they hit one mark house so that Reyes would move all his money into one place. Sadly it happened to be the Rio police station. But it didn't change Dom's mind. It was a lot of work but Leonard didn't mind it. As long as he was focus on a job like this it blocks out his depression about Kagome. For about a week things were planned out. They knew about the vault, how to get it, had the cars, and the prints for the vault. Things seem to go great until…

"Guys, guy." Mai called "We got a problem."

Everyone walked over towards her.

"The whole team just got burnt. Now we're all wanted." She said

"How did this happen?" Gisele asked

"Extremely dangerous." Leonard read

"U.S Diplomatic security issued the warrants." Mai read "Agent Luke Hobbs."

"Hold on one sec." Brian said tapping a few keys. "Hey, Shippo. Is this the guy you saw in the favelas?"

Shippo step in and looked at the screen.

"Yeah, that's him." Shippo said

"Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force for the DSS." Brian said

"So he's good." Roy said

Brian blew out a breath and nodded.

"When the FBI wants to find somebody, that's who they call because he never misses his mark. This guy…this guy is Old Testament. Blood, bullets, wrath of God. That's his style." Brian said

"Sounds like Sesshomaru when someone pisses him off." Shippo joked

"And right now, he's hunting us." Leonard stated "Wonderful."

"Dom, we got to move up our timeline." Han said

"Yeah but how?" Rome asked "This thing is already difficult enough without Wyatt Earp on our asses. If anything we need more room to breathe."

"Roman's right." Dom stated "I think we need to get some fresh air."

They went to where Brian, Leonard and Dom got the cars to play out their plan. After convincing the leader of the street race to help them out they waited. It sure didn't take long for Hobbs and his men to find them.

"Hey Toretto!" Hobbs called out "You're under arrest."

"Arrest?" Dom asked "I don't feel like I'm under arrest. How about you guys?"

He looked at Brian and Leonard that were sitting next to each other; leaning on a car drinking a beer.

"No, not one bit." Brian said "What about you Leonard?"

"Not even a little bit." Leonard smirked and took a swing of his beer.

Hobbs glared at the brothers.

"Just give it a minute; it'll sink in." He said

"We didn't kill those Feds." Leonard said

"That was Reyes men." Brian added

"I don't give a shit." Hobbs snapped "Just here to bring in three assholes that names hit my desk."

"Yeah. That sounds like a real hero." Brian said in anger

"That's funny. Coming from a guy who took an oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for. Or some want to be tough guy prick who beats a man half to death with a socket wrench. Yeah, real tough. You, turn around and put your hands behind your back." Hobbs said to Dom

"I don't think so." Dom said

"You mistake is thinking you have a god damn choice boy." Hobbs spat getting into Dom's face

Dom didn't even flinch and glared at Hobbs.

"Your mistake is thinking you're in America." Dom smirked "You're a long way from home." Then lifted his hands. "This is Brazil."

Once he said that everyone took out their guns and pointed at Hobbs and his men. One of Hobbs men knew they were out gun and reasoned for Hobbs to go and get them another time.

"I'll see you soon, Toretto." He glared

"Looking forward to it cop." Dom replied

Hobbs and his men walked away and drove off; not knowing of the tracker that Tej put in their armor vehicles.

.

.

.

Moans were heard throughout the apartment as Owen was thrusting hard inside Kagome in the master bedroom. Kagome held on to him tight as she begged him to go faster and harder; which he implied. She didn't know what was going on with her lately. She's been having strange cravings. Not just with food but sex as well. Owen has been too busy to notice; he was just happy that whenever she was turned on she would jump on him and he was honored to quench her hunger as he has for her. He thrusted inside few more times and her walls started to clench around his cock. She cried out his name when she came. He was still thrusting inside still until he came as when and let out animalist growl. After releasing himself from her he laid down on the bed, trying to catch his breath. He smiled and brought her close to him and kissed the top of her head. But Kagome wasn't done. She climbed on top of him; straddling his waist. Kissing his chest a few times before placing him inside her again. He just chuckled as he was turned on as well.

"You've had quite an appetite today, my Angel." Owen smirked

But before anything could happen, his phone rang and they groan in annoyance.

"Let it ring, baby." Kagome whispered kissing his collar bone

"It's work, love, you know I have to." He said

He kissed her lips before removing himself from her and picked up his phone. She pouted when he did that and it made him smirk and just winked at her. His way of saying he'll make it up to her. But she wasn't having it; she needed her release. She straddled his waist again and started kissing his neck while he was talking on the phone. She licked his ear lobe before nibbling it. The action made him freeze a little and she smirked as she felt his cock harden again.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." He said before hanging up and looked at his little minx.

He growled with a smirk before he tackled her down and satisfied both of their needs. When he was done he got himself dress and smiled down at his beautiful angel. She was asleep and tangled in the blankets. He decided to let her stay in today and let her rest. After all he did tire her out. He smirked in proudness for that. After buttoning his shirt he sat down next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Rest my Angel. You deserve it. I'll tell Letty to come by and look after you. I might not be back till late." He said

"You know I could look after myself." She mumbled in her sleep

He chuckled

"I know, but you know how I worry about you. I almost lost you. I don't ever want to feel that again." He whispered again before kissing her goodbye

After an hour of sleep Kagome got up to take shower and suddenly she was hungry. Once she was dried off and dressed she went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Her eyes lit up when she saw a jar of whole pickles and took it out. She's been craving for them a lot lately. Then she made some eggs and pork chops that were in the fridge. It wasn't long till Letty came and raised a brow when she saw Kagome munching on a pickle while cooking.

"Seriously, what's with you and those pickles?" Letty laughed

Kagome shrugged and offered her some food when it was ready. In the middle of the meal Kagome's stomach started to feel weird and she ran straight to the bathroom.

"Kagome?" Letty knocked on the door. "Baby girl, you okay?"

When she heard the toilet flushed she opened the door and Kagome was rinsing out her mouth and brushing it.

"That was weird." Kagome mumbled as she sat on the closed lid toilet.

Letty unknown motherly/sister instincts took over and place a hand over Kagome's forehead and cheek to check her temperature.

"You don't feel warm. Maybe it's just the stomach flu." Letty said "I'll make you some dry toast. Why don't you lay down and rest a little bit?"

Kagome nodded and went to the room. She had quite the headache so she reached for her carryon bag to take out some aspirin until she notices something. In her bag was a box of tampons that hasn't been open. It's been a month already and she hasn't used them at all. Only one thing popped into her mind as everything fits.

"Kagome? What is it?" Letty asked as she came in

"Letty, I'm late." Kagome said "It's been month and I'm late."

Letty eyes widen and started to worry.

"Are you sure?" She asked

"It would explain everything." Kagome said

She went over to the full length mirror that was in the room and lifted her shirt up a little to see her flat stomach. Placing a hand over it; she didn't know how but she felt another life in there. It was small but it was there. She was drawn into this that she didn't notice that Letty had left to go to the drug store and pick up a test. If this was true than this changes everything. How could she bring a child into this life that they live in? Also, how the hell is Owen going to take this? Sure they're engaged and all but they weren't ready to have kids. Just not yet; not after what they were doing right now.

Letty came with the test…actually five testes. Both women were nerves as they waited. When the timer went off they looked at the testes and they were all positive. There was nothing but silent between the women till Owen came back hours later. The mission must have gone well as he had a big smile on his face and was caring a bottle of champhine when he came in. But his smiled faded when he saw the look on Kagome's face.

"Angel, what's wrong?" He asked

"You want me to stay?" Letty asked Kagome

"No, I think I need to tell him alone." Kagome said

Letty nodded and left but not before glaring at Owen and muttered something in Spanish. This made Owen curious more and looked at Kagome.

"Angel, what's going on?" He asked again

"Owen I think you might want to sit down." She said

He raised a brow but did as he was told and sat down next to her. He noticed how nervous she was as fidgets with her fingers.

"Owen...I'm…I'm pregnant." She said

Owen's body froze when he heard those words. She thought that he was mad because she knew that he didn't like weakness but he wasn't. This is why he's been jumping on her whenever he could. With this baby he knew she would never leave him. He smiled and brought her in a deep kiss.

"You're not mad?" She asked in surprise

"No. Not at all, my love." He whispered "I'm happy. I truly am."

He got down on his knees and kissed her flat stomach.

"This child is our future together as a family." He said "My family." Then stood up and kiss her again. "This just means you're no longer going on heist."

He smiled down at her. Believing that she is his now and that this child is his. This child is what will keep her tied to him forever. But what Owen and Kagome didn't know is that this child wasn't his. Oh no. For it is Leonard's unknown child.

.

.

.

Leonard looked at the engagement ring he gave to Kagome. He couldn't sleep as he kept dreaming about her. This time he dreamt about her walking on the sandy beach. The water touched her feet and she looked back at him with a smile. Then she turned around and bended down and lifted up a little girl that ran into her arms. Kagome spin her around and they both laughed. They turned to look at him and he saw that girl had his bright blue eyes and Kagome's blueish like black hair and smile. That's when he woke up. He didn't understand what that dream was about. Maybe that's what his mind wanted to think what it would have been like if they had a child together.

Shaking his head he got up and placed the ring back in his pocket when Dom called him. Apparently the window was still too small and they needed cars that were invisible and Dom knew were to get them. Gisele stopped at the police station and dropped off Dom, Brian, Leonard, Roman, Hans and Roy that climbed over the fence. They hot wire six police cars and drove out of the yard without a problem and drove off.

"It's been a while since I've been behind the wheel of one of these." Brian said

"First time I've ever been in the front seat." Dom said

Leonard smirked as it was the same for him too. Roy, Hans and Roman pulled up next to them.

"Hey, Rome, what took you so long?" Brian called "I thought for sure you'd be showing up with some chrome spinners or something."

Roman laughed sarcastically before glaring at Brian.

"Ha, ha, real funny." He said "I got a hundred thousand dollars saying I can beat you all in the next quarter mile."

"Yeah, your broke ass has a hundred grand?" Brian laughed

"We pull off this job I will." Roman said "The next two lights. Hundred thousand."

"We don't pull this job off we're probably dead anyway." Han said "Let's make it a million."

"I like that." Brian said "Alright, a million dollar quarter mile. What do you say Dom, you up for it?"

"Are we talking or are we racing?" Dom smiled

"Just don't cheat this time." Brian commented

Leonard smirked; knowing that he was still holding a grudge against that.

"You got to let that go." Dom said

They waited for the light and once it turned green the six of them took off. Roman was up first but Leonard and Brian was able to get a head of him. Then Dom got ahead of them. It wasn't long till the three of them were neck to neck. Dom and Leonard looked at each other and nodded. They both let Brian finished first. When they got back to the warehouse Brian couldn't help but gloat.

"Good race O'Connor." Dom said

"Thanks Dom." Brian smiled and looked at Roman and Hans. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for that shit?"

"Ha, I knew he didn't see it." Roy whispered as he passed Leonard

Leonard shushed him before walking away.

"I told you he didn't see it." Hans scoffed

Brian looked at them confused.

"Your man and brother right there…" Rome said "They both let off the throttle at the line. You didn't do anything. They let you win."

"Bullshit." Brian said and looked at Leonard who was trying to laugh while grabbing a beer. "Leonard, that's bullshit, right?"

Leonard held up a finger and started drinking before walking away.

"Leonard."


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own**

Today was the big day. They pack up their cars and got ready for the heist. Everyone was excited and nervous at the same time. When Mia told them that Hobbs was on the other side of the city that gave them the open window.

"Okay guys, its show time." Dom said "First team in position, let's go."

He rolled up the blueprints and everyone got into their cars. When Leonard drove off he knew something was wrong. A few minutes later Mia had called on the radio that Hobbs had found them. Then she radio them again but told them that Reye's had ambushed Hobbs and his team. Only Dom, Mia, Brian, Hobbs and Elena had survived. They lost another family member, Vince. Leonard doesn't know how much he could take this. He couldn't lose any more family.

The gang had headed back to the warehouse. Dom and the other had brought Vince with them and placed him on the table.

"You were always my brother." Dom said and placed a sheet over Vince. "I got eyes on Nico now." When he was done he headed back to the team. "We need to move. We don't have that much time."

"I got us a flight out. We can leave Rio in the rear view in the next five hours." Han said

"Not to run away." Dom said "To finish the job."

Everyone had looked at him as if he has gone insane.

"It's a suicide mission." Roman stated

He stood up from his spot and walked towards him slowly.

"That's your man over there on the table. The plan is busted. This is bullshit man, Reyes knows we're coming." Roman said

"He's right." Tej said

"They tripled the detail at the police station. It's going to be wall of gun fire." Shippo said

Leonard knew that they were right but Reye had crossed a line.

"Reyes does not get to get away with this!" He growled

"Kid it's a trap." Roy said "You know that."

"Dom. Leonard." Elena said "Why don't you just listen to them? Run, before it's too late. Leave Rio. You can be free."

"Running ain't freedom." Dom stated and looked at everyone. "You should know that. You know you're all free to make your own choices."

He walked away and Leonard followed after him.

"I'm in." Hobbs said

This got them to stop and turned around.

"I'll ride with you Toretto. At least until we kill that son of a bitch." Hobbs said

Brian stepped forward and agreed.

"So what's the plan Dom?" He asked "We can't just go sneaking around anymore."

"We don't sneak." Dom said "The only thing he cares about is his money. We pull that, we pull him."

The next day they placed their plan into action. Dom and Brian got into their police cars and followed behind Hobbs military Hummer to the station. Hobbs made a hard right and crashed through the police barrier that led to the parking garage. The guards started firing at them but they kept on going. Hobbs ran his truck into the cinder block wall where the safe was. He backed out and that's when Dom and Brian drift into position. They got the safe attach to their cars and drove out with the safe behind them. Once they were on the streets Mia and Shippo called the shot on where to go. When the cops were getting to close Leonard, Roy, Han and Roman came in and pushed the cops away. The timing that they gave them was enough to give them another open window. When they made the switch Dom and Brian took the decoy further to the bridge. The police were gaining on them that when Dom knew what he had to do.

"You're a father now, Brian. You need to be there for your kid. Tell Leonard that I'm sorry." Dom said on the walkie talkie.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Brian said "No. We stick with the plan."

"It was always the plan. Take care of Mai and my niece or nephew." Dom said

He grabbed the remote and pushed the button; making the wire that connected to Brian to the safe snap. Brian yelled as Dom made a sharp U turn and stopped.  
He revved the engine and flicked on the NOS before taking off. He continued down the bridge, taking out the police cars with the safe. Guns started firing at him and he swerved around making the vault rolling around; taking out the cars with it. Then he jumped out of the car before it was launched into the air and it catapulted into Reyes' car. Dom stood up and looked around at the damage he had caused. He was about to leave but Reye's henchmen was still alive and was about to shoot him. That was until Brian appeared and shot the guy first.

"I thought I told you to go on." Dom said

"I had to make a call." Brian shrugged

Hobbs car pulled up and he hopped out with Elena. Reyes fell out of his crushed car and begged Hobbs for help. Hobbs just took out his gun and without hesitation he shot Reyes twice in the head.

"That's was for my team you son of bitch." Hobbs said and looked at Dom and Brian. "This is a hell of a mess. You know I can't let you two go. I ain't made that way. The way I see it: you've earned yourselves twenty-four hours. Money stays though. If I were you I'd use the time to make peace with whatever demons you got left."

Dom and Brian nodded and headed to Brian's car.

"Toretto." Hobbs called "I'll be seeing you soon."

Dom smirked and shook his head. "No you won't."

They had went back to the warehouse were the real safe was and Tej and Shippo did their best to open it. Once Tej placed the hand print in the scanner it clicked and the two hackers looked at each other with a smirk. Shippo opened the door and money started pouring out of the vault and everyone started yelling in excitement. Leonard couldn't believe it at all. He was excited yes but it didn't seem worth it without Kagome with him.

.

.

.

A few months have passed and Kagome now had a baby bump. She has been staying with Owens brother Deckard while he was finishing the jobs. Deckard was not that bad and had a soft spot for Kagome. He really didn't like his brothers action but she made Owen happy and that was not easy. Right now she was at the doctors for her ultrasound and today was the day they find out the sex of the baby. Deckard had called Owen so he could be there as he was tired of people thinking that he was the father. Just when the doctors called her Owen showed up and Deckard sighed in relief.

"Just in time, idiot." He said

Owen glared and was about to say something.

"Guys, not now." Kagome said in annoyance

"Sorry love." Owen said

He helped her up and took her to the doctor's room while Deckard waited in the waiting room. Owen held her hand tightly as she shivers when the doctor placed the gel over her stomach.

"All right, are you two ready to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked

They nodded and looked at the screen. Kagome nearly cried happily when she heard the heart beat and saw her baby.

"Well is it a boy or a girl?" Owen asked

"It's a girl." The doctor smiled

Kagome looked at Owen with a cocky smiled.

"Told you it was a girl." She smirked

Owen rolled his eyes with a smirked and pecked her lips with his. After the doctors they had decided to go home. Kagome was riding with Owen since Deckard had to be somewhere. When they got home Owen took her to their room and they lied on the fur carpet that was next to the fire place. They were half naked and Owen was kissing her baby bump.

"How about Hailey?" Owen asked

Ever since the car ride they've been going back and forth with names. They couldn't agree on one name the whole time.

"No. Letty?" Kagome asked

"For the tenth time, no." Owen said "Dealing with one is hard enough."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Amber?" He asked

"No." She said

"Are we ever going to agree on a name?" He teased, after kissing her bump one more time and crawled up on top of her.

"Well we have a few more months to pick a name. Most of it is your fault since you said no on the Japanese names I picked." She said

"No, it just that none of them sounded right with Shaw." He said as he tapped her nose

Kagome sighed but gasped when he place himself inside her. She knew once he craves for her he won't stop till he was satisfied. At least with the baby he was gentle.

When night came Kagome was dreaming about the blue eye man again. They were outside in front of a garage sitting on top of the hood of a Charger. He was right behind her holding her in his arms and was gently rubbing her bump.

"When are you ever gonna tell me your name?" she asked

"Sorry, babe, that's for you to find out on your own." He sighed and kissed the back of her head.

"What do you think of Laura? It was my mothers' name?" He asked

"Laura? Laura? I like it." She smiled "How come I can agree with you more than with him?"

"You know why? You don't really love him." He said

"I don't. I tried to but I don't. I don't know how but I know that everything that he told me was a lie." She said "I don't even feel like this is his baby. But I still don't know myself."

"And that's why you can't leave him yet." He stated

She nodded and cuddled closely to him.

"I wish I was with you instead. I feel safe with you." She said closing her eyes.

"I'll always be here with you Kagome. No matter how much he tries to erase me I'll always be here." He said and held her tight.

She felt so safe around this man and wished she was with him now.

.

.

.

Leonard woke up as the sun shined on his face. He got up and went outside to finish building his own Charger. It had been a few months since the heist in Rio and everyone went their separate ways. Leonard left without saying a word to anyone as he wants to be left to himself. He wanted to clear his mind and see where to go from there.

"So this is what you've been doing with your money?"

Leonard looked up from his work and lightly laughed as he saw Shippo.

"Well at least you're more responsible with it than Roman is." Shippo smirked "I see you've been growing a beard. Man you look horrible with it."

"How did you find me?" Leonard asked

"I'm the Red Fox. I'm the king of the hacking world." Shippo bragged

"I'm not going back. I can't." Leonard said

"I know you're not. I didn't track you down for them. I track you down for Sesshomaru." Shippo said with a serious face.

Shippo lifted up a folder and handed it to him. Leonard opened it and saw a photo that was attach to a bunch of papers.

"What's this?" He asked

"That man there, is Kagomes mysterious Corvette stalker. Owen Shaw. Former major in the SAS, spec ops solider. He ran the UK's mobility division in Kabul and Basra." Shippo explained. "From these recorders he's been following Kagome since she was 14."

"What? Why?" Leonard asked

"He was in Japan on some business and nearly died. By that time Kagome was volunteering to help the nurses at the hospital he was in. Unfortunately, she was assigned to look after Owen." Shippo said

"Let me guess, her powers helped heal him." Leonard said

"She didn't know it was happening or knew how to control it back then. Since then Owen's been obsess with her and her abilities." Shippo said "Leonard this guy has connections to pretty much everyone. Had everyone in his pocket. Even Braga."

Leonard glared and clenched his fist.

"So everything…everything was a set up." Leonard stated

"Owen was there the whole time, watching from the shadows. Once Kagome was in Braga's hands there was no trade to us. They took Kagome there to deliver her to him. But the thing about Owen is that he doesn't leave witness. So he killed those men and left a decoy." Shippo said

"So she's alive." Leonard smiled

Shippo nodded with a smile and handed him a photo.

"This was taken a few months ago in Germany, along with someone else we know." Shippo said

Leonard smiled when he saw Kagome and then saw Letty right next to her.

"You said Owen doesn't like witness…so the moment Brian put Letty in as a mole he pretty much signed her death warrant. Then why is she still alive?" Leonard asked with a frown. "And why is Kagome still with him? Why hasn't she tried to call us for help? Or escape?"

"That's because both of them have lost their memories. For Letty its because of the explosion and Owen found that useful. Kagome on the other hand he used a demon memory erase powder. It's very powerful that it could ever work on Sesshomaru." Shippo explained

"Wait, demon powder? How would Shaw know about that?" Leonard asked

"The Shaw family are very known demon hunters. Their clan were feared in Europe and half of Asia. They haven't hunted for a few years but still know their stuff." Shippo said

"Great." Leonard sighed

"That's not even the worst thing." Shippo said "We found out that Kagome is… she's pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own…**

The hospital was busy but Owen made his way to the room where his angel was in. He got a text from his brother saying that Kagome was in labor and dropped everything so he could be there. He was able to find the room by her yelling and screaming. It hurt him to hear her in pain and tried to calm her down. Though he was in pain as well when she was crushing his hand.

"Angel, you're crushing my hand." He said

"You really want to compare your pain with mine right now!" She yelled

"Easy, love. No need to yell." He said

After a few hours later Kagome had gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Laura Shaw. Kagome was worried as she didn't hear any crying. That was till the nurse showed her Laura and how the little baby eye were wide and looking everywhere. When the nurse placed the baby in Kagome's arms she couldn't help but cry and smile. Then the nurse took her back so they could clean her up and put clothes on her to keep her warm.

"She's beautiful, Angel." Owen smiled and kissed her head. "Just like her mother."

She gave him a tired smile but said nothing as she was very extremely tired right now.

"Maybe the next one could be a boy." He chuckled

Kagome didn't laugh at all and gave him a glare.

"Deckard, I'm too tired right now, can you do it?" She asked

Knowing what she wanted him to do Deckard reach over and slapped his brother upside his head.

"Twit, she just gave birth to your daughter. It's far too soon for her to have another one." Deckard said

"Thank you." Kagome sigh and closed her eyes to relax.

"Let's let her rest little brother." Deckard said

Agreeing with his brother Owen kissed his Angels head and left so the nurse could clean her up. They waited in the waiting room till Owen got a call from his team. He didn't want to leave but he had to. But before he could leave he and his brother sensed a demon in the place. A red headed female nurse had walked out of the baby room. When she passed them they felt the demon aura around her. Owen's new father protectiveness took over and both hunters took out their guns; shooting at her. The demoness quickly ran down the hallway, dodging every bullet that was aimed at her. With all her strength she crash through the wall and jumped out of the building. The demoness was able to land on top of a car and jumped from car to car till she landed on the right one. She entered the car and inside driving was a young Asian man with tan skin, long black hair that's in a pony-tail and had a fang necklace around his neck.

"Did you get it Ayame?" The man asked

"Got it, Koga." She said as she held up a few strands of hair that came from Laura.

"Now we'll see who is the father." Koga said as he took out his cell phone. "Lord Sesshomaru, we got it."

.

.

.

The next day in Japan, Sesshomaru was in his office with Leonard and Shippo. They were waiting for the test to be done. When his lap top ringed Sesshomaru opened his screen and read the results.

"Well congratulation O'Conner. You're a father to beautiful healthy baby girl name Laura." He said

He turned screen around and show him the picture that Ayame had took before she had to run for her life. Leonard couldn't stop looking at the picture of his daughter. She had his eyes and Kagome's cute button nose.

"So where are they?" Leonard asked

"Well after the Shaw brothers had discover Ayami they taken Kagome and the baby into hiding again." Shippo said as he looked through his lab top. "They know that we're on to them."

"Can you track them down?" Leonard asked

"What do you think I'm trying to do? I don't know how they're doing this but if I didn't know any better I think someone in the hacking world is covering them." Shippo said in annoyance.

"What does that mean? I thought you were the hacking king." Leonard said as he started pacing around

"I am but there are still a few out there that's just as skilled as me. If someone is covering them it's going to take a while." Shippo said

"How long?" Sesshomaru asked

"A few weeks." Shippo said

"A few weeks." Leonard glared

"It's the best I can do." Shippo sighed

"Then you better start kit, we're running out of time." Sesshomaru said

.

.

.

After a few weeks Shippo was able to track down Owen Shaw and where he was at. Sesshomaru had called Luke Hobbs to inform him of the terrorist that he was looking for. They were able to track them down Russia but they vanish before they landed. Interpol agents were able to capture one of Shaw's men. With a little convincing from Hobbs they were able to find Owen's next location.

Seeing how quick and fast Shaw was Hobbs knew they are going to need people that think like Shaw. People that are quick, fast and get the job done like him. They needed Toretto and his team. He was able to track him down in Spain and was able to convince him to help by showing pictures of Letty and Kagome. Seeing that his niece and the love of his life was still alive he needed to find them. He and Brian had left to London as they waited for the rest of the team. When they arrived at the place Hobbs said to be at they were happy and surprise to see Leonard there.

"Good to see you again, kid." Dom said as he gave him a hug.

"You too, Dom." Leonard said

"You know that you're an uncle right." Brian said as he gave him a hug too.

"Yeah, Shippo told me. Hopefully he takes after Mia in the looks department." Leonard joked

"Shut the fuck up man." Brian laughed and playfully punched his arm

It wasn't long till everyone else had arrived. Roy was happy to see Leonard again but slapped him upside the head for making everyone worried about him. Tej and Roman were the last one to arrive at the hideout. Tej eyes lit up in happiness when he saw all the high tech computers that Shippo had brought.

"Thank God!" Tej exclaimed "Finally some equipment I can work with. Way better than that trash in Rio."

"Amen brother tech hacker." Shippo grinned and the two fists bumped

Giselle cocked one of the many guns that they were supplied with and nodded.

"Way better." She smirked

"Has anyone heard from Leo or Santos?" Brian asked

"No. Last time anyone saw them, they were hitting up the casinos in Monte Carlo." Han said as he ate some chips.

"I thought that was our last job, Brain. Who's paying for all this equipment?" Roman said "The tax payers? So now we work for the hulk?"

Unknown to him Hobbs and his new partner Riley came in unheard. Everyone watched in amusement as Roman was saying this and did the pose of the hulk as they came in.

"Is that what we're doing?" He frowned and then smelled something familiar. "Why do I smell baby oil?"

"If you keep running you pie hold you're going to smell an ass kicking." Hobbs stated"

"Alright Hobbs." Dom said "You got the best crew in the world standing right in front of you. Give them a reason to stay."

Hobbs nodded and slapped a file down on the table in front of them.

"Our target is Owen Shaw. Former major in the SAS, spec ops solider. He ran the UK's mobility division in Kabul and Basra." Hobbs said

"Damn. That's mobility unit is the truth. We're talking vehicular warfare. Best in the world." Tej said, shaking his head.

During the whole conversion Roman was asking Han if he had any chips left. It was empty so he went to the bending machine.

"For years they've been running jobs in Europe but its there more resent jobs that's graduated them to a whole new level." Hobbs stated "Three targets. Highly specific. The program terminal for an ICBM missile and a poison fill chip computer virus from the NSA black-lab."

Roman had lean over and quietly asked Tej for some change which annoyed the man but gave him some change.

"So what does all this mean?" Roy asked

"Well our best guess is that Shaw's crew is building a Night-Shad device." Hobbs said

"A tech bomb." Shippo said

"Exactly, it's designed to block and entire military communication grid for twenty-four hours." Riley said

"Blind a solider for a single second in the middle of a fight, he dies." Hobbs stated "You blind a country for twenty-four hours, the loss of life is unthinkable. This could be worth billion to the right buyer."

"Billions?" Tej whispered "Why don't we just steal that shit?"

"Hey man." Roman called out, causing everyone to glace over at him. "Which one of these is a dollar?"

Having enough of him Hobbs took out his gun and shot at the machine. The bullet shattered the glass and shocked Roman for a while till he started picking up the bags that he wants.

"I want you to help us catch Shaw." Hobbs said, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "He only has one piece left that he needs and I intend to stop him before he gets it. Now I know you guys are a family. So I'm offering you a chance, right now, to make that family whole again."

He placed the picture of Letty and Kagome on the table in front of them. Everyone looked at Leonard as he looked at Kagome's picture.

"You want to make this family whole again?" Brian asked "Get us to Letty and Kagome, we'll get you Shaw. Full pardons all the way around."

"I can't promise you that." Hobbs said

"That's the deal." Dom said firmly "Take it or leave it."

After a few tense second Hobbs nodded but sighed.

"I'll get you pardons." He said

"You heard him." Brain said to the group. "But this is different. We're not dealing with cops. We're not dealing with drug dealers. This is a whole different level."

"We're getting payed right?' Roman asked quietly

.

.

.

They were able to find one of Shaw's hideout from the man that they captured and the police and Interpol agents were gearing up while Hobbs and the other waited on side.

"Interpol picked up one of Shaw's guys in Moscow." Hobbs stated "I went in, had a little therapy session with him. He gave up Shaw's hide out."

"Why aren't we down there now?" Giselle asked

"Well, we weren't invited." He shrugged

The agents wired Shaw's man up and send him in. Leonard was pacing around as he was nervous. They weren't sure if Kagome or Letty were in there. If they were and things turn bad they could lose them both. Shippo and Tej got their computers at the ready and listen to the wire.

"I just got conformation on Shaw." Shippo stated "They're going in."

The officers started to infiltrate, surrounding the entire building and covered every exit.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Police scanners are saying alarms are going off at Interpol headquarters." Tej said

"He brought us here so he could take down Interpol. This whole thing is a set up." Brian stated

"Brain, take the team." Dom said "Hobbs, Leonard and I will wait for Shaw. Shaw leads to Kagome and Letty."

Brian nodded and left with the crew following him to the cars.

"Come on you son of a bitch." Leonard muttered

After a few minutes there was an explosion. All the ramps that had some of the police officer were standing on, crumbled before their eyes. A small, compact high tech race car thing darted out of the falling debris and drove right through the hail of gunfire that everyone releasesed on him. Hobbs and Riley climbed into their armor car while Dom and Leonard took separate cars. Leonard quickly reversed his car and took the lead of the group. It wasn't long before they caught sight of Shaw.

"Leonard, you're on point. Don't lose him." Hobbs said through the walkie-talkie.

"Not gonna happen." He said

Shaw sped up when he noticed the police cars coming towards him and Leonard increased his speed to keep up with the bastard. What no one was expecting was Shaw strange car flipping all the police cars that came near him. Leonard was able to dodge them in time. The chase continued on before Brain called from the Walkie-Talkie telling them that Tej and Roman were hit. Leonard began to get close to Shaw but he turned sharply. The youngest O'Conner did the same as he didn't want to lose him. They entered the tunnel and that's when Brian arrived as he was still chasing Shaw's men. Shaw made another sharp turn and Leonard, Dom and Hobbs followed as Shaw partner continued straight with Brian following after them. Leonard was getting close again till another car cut him off and he recognized driver.

"Letty." He whispered and grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Dom, Letty's in that car."

After hearing that Dom went chasing after Letty. That just left Leonard and Hobbs chasing Shaw. They were getting close until something hit the back of their cars and it exploded making the vehicles flip over.

"Shit." Leonard groaned

He managed to get out of his car and looked around to see what hit him. Hobbs got out of his car and went to help Riley out of her side.

"What hit us?" She asked

Leonard step on something metal and looked down saw that it was a piece of metal of an arrow.

"What the hell...?" He muttered

On top of a building that was a few miles away from the scene was Kagome as she placed her new high tech bow over her shoulder.

"Great job, Angel. Letty's going to pick you up and we'll meet back at the hideout." Owen said from her ear piece.

"Alright." She said


End file.
